My Blonde Pet Cat
by OrangeBananaRiLen
Summary: Kagami Rin, a social-outcast, found a little cat in front of her gate during a rain. Deciding to keep it, Rin discovered not only the cat's past but the fact that it's... a boy? How can her life get anymore weirder? LenxRin, Noncest
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WAS INSPIRED BY MY CLASSMATE'S LITTLE SONG. YOU SEE, HE'S REALLY GOOD IN COMPOSING SONGS. I THINK HE'LL BE A COMPOSER SOMEDAY. ANYWAY, I WAS INSPIRED FROM IT. I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT I LOVE HOW HE MAKES NEW IDEAS FOR ME WITHOUT EVEN HIM KNOWING! ANYWAY, FOR THOSE WHO ARE READING 'BLUR', WELL, I'M SORRY BUT I'M DISCONTINUING IT. WELL, FIRST, IT WASN'T REALLY MY IDEA, BUT MY COUSIN'S. SECOND, MY COUSIN'S VACATION (she's staying over our house) HERE IS FINALLY OVER AND I CAN NOW REST IN PEACE. SO, YEAH, WITHOUT HER, NOBODY CAN CONTINUE 'BLUR' (plus, the fact that I'm not even interested in it) AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ IT YET, WELL, DON'T BOTHER. I ADMIT. IT IS A BIT… CRAPPY. AND I CAN'T STAND WITH RINTO BEING THE BAD GUY! I LIKE HIM!(boy, my cousin's totally going to kill me when she reads this) SO, YEAH. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I'VE USED IN THIS STORY**

* * *

It was raining hard that day. Everyone was all cozened up in their own little homes, watching TV, playing video games, anything that can entertain them during a very rainy day, all except for one girl. Kagami Rin, was a girl whose not-so-much of an outdoor person. She was considered as one of those 'outcast' people. Always alone somewhere in the corner, never did once people took a second glance. However, to Rin, it was normal for her, in fact, she didn't mind at all. She was content with what she has.

Wearing a gray jacket with sweater and blue jeans, Rin walked around the neighborhood, in the rain. The hood was causing to block her expression. She has passed a lot of people, children running to their houses to avoid catching a cold, a couple sharing an umbrella, and any other people. The girl continued to walk down the street, every once in a while stopping to kick her pebble.

Sighing, the girl looked up, revealing her dull blue eyes.

'_Rain… you… totally match me. If only you're a human being, we would be twins'_

The girl sighed at her thought, chuckling lightly. What a dumb thought. How could a rain be a human being? Nonetheless a twin?

'_Idiot me…'_

The girl continued to walk, turning at the corner, leading to a tan colored house with beige roof. The house was pretty normal, good for four family members and only 2 stories high. The color made the house look dull and boring, especially with the rain, but to Rin, it was her only place to be herself. The girl's lips curved to a small smile at the sight.

Walking faster, the girl went up until she reached her destination. She was about to push open the gate until-

_Meow…_

The girl froze in the middle of the rain, her hand barely touching the blue gate.

_Meow… meow_

The girl looked to her side, there, beside the bushes, lay a tiny box. Rin went closer, lifting the lid up, her eyes widened at the sight.

A cat. Inside the tiny box, was a cute little cat. Rin carefully lifted the cat out of the box, the poor thing was shivering all over.

'_Who would do such a thing…?'_

Rin observed the cat for a bit. The cat was odd, it has yellow fur, no white patches or any other, just yellow. It was almost like its blonde. Its tail was short, too short for a cat, its fur on top of his head and ears were a bit longer and thicker, perhaps. But what mesmerized Rin the most was its eyes. Its eyes were blue, sure, some cat eyes are blue but _this _was a different set of blue eyes. It was almost like, it was _human _eyes. Rin stared at the poor cat. What should she do now? She can't, by all means, leave this poor little thing alone in the rain.

Smiling, Rin held the cat to her chest, removing her jacket, she wrapped it to the cat, she didn't care if she's going to get wet, after all, she was standing in front of her house already. The cat snuggled itself closer to Rin, purring for finally feeling something warm.

Holding the cat to her chest, Rin rushed to her house, kicking the door open, the warm atmosphere made the cat less tensed. Rin smiled, walking to the kitchen (of course, after she closed the door), Rin smelled dinner. Yum.

"I'm home, Rinto"

Rin went inside the kitchen, a boy with messy blonde hair, a few inches taller than Rin with the same blue sapphire-liked eyes, was cooking their so-called dinner.

"Oh, welco- What's that, Rin?!"

The boy, Rinto, asked, almost dropping the burger patty he was flipping. He expected Rin to come home with a little 'I'm home' then go back to her room as usual, only to come down for dinner and go back up again. But he never expected Rin to bring home a _cat_. It's not like he's afraid of cats, he's just not used to animals, that's all.

"It's a cat. I saw him outside our gate. The poor thing was shivering so I have to bring him in. Can I keep him?"

Rin looked up at the boy, with bright, pleading eyes. Hoping he would say 'yes'. The cat, in the other hand, stuck its head out of Rin's jacket, also looking up at Rinto.

Rinto looked at Rin, then the cat, then back at Rin. Sighing, he answered.

"Well, I don't know sis… I mean, we're both inexperienced and… we don't have that much money for its needs… and…" Rinto trailed off, switching off the stove as he began to rummage through the dish holder for two plates and settled them on top of the table, which is a few feet away from them.

"No! I mean, I'll take complete responsibility of it, you don't have to worry. And, I can read stuffs about cats, just let me keep him!" Rin pleaded, turning on her heels to face Rinto at the table, giving him the same pleading eyes.

Rinto sighed, defeated. He can't avoid his sister's pleading eyes. Grumbling, he answered

"Fine"

Rin practically jumped in joy, careful with the cat she's carrying. She went to her brother's side and gave him a one-arm hug with a quick peck on the cheek, before she scurried off to her room, giggling.

Back at the table, Rinto chuckled at his sister's behavior. Maybe letting her keep the cat can make her happy, than just sulking in her room, all day every day.

"She'll be happy with her new friend" and then went off to fixing dinner.

* * *

Rin dried the cat with her dryer, she has just taken a bath, wearing fresh new clothes, her hair slightly dripping wet. Once the cat was dry, she removed the towel underneath its paws and threw it somewhere at the corner of her room.

'_I'll take care of that later… Now, for a name…'_

Rin thought to herself. Smiling to herself, she crossed her arms over her chest with furrowed brows, thinking hard for a name for her pet. A few minutes later, she came up with nothing. Sighing, she felt some weight on her lap. Looking down, she saw the cat, sitting on her lap looking at her with concerned eyes, its head tilted to one side.

"Meow"

Rin's brow went up, surprised. A second later, she giggled, patting the cat's head.

"Yes, I'm fine!"

She scratched the cats head, then to its neck, every once in a while, the cat let out a slight purr of contentment, its face relaxed and out of tension free.

Rin's fingers felt something around the cat's neck.

'_What's this…?'_

Lifting the cat up, so she was cradling it like a newborn baby. She grazed the thing around its neck, pushing back some fur, Rin found out that it was a… collar. Rin read the golden letters out loud.

"**EXP#6 : LEN**"

'_What the…?'_

Rin looked at the cat, its eyes were wide, like, it's embarrassed. If the fur wasn't there, a blush might be seen. Might.

Giggling, Rin watched the cat's expression.

"You're probably embarrassed of the way I hold, right?" Rin beamed. Then the cat did something extraordinary

It nodded.

Rin's giggles died down, then stared wide eyed at her pet. A cat… understands? Or, _this _cat _can _understand?

'_No, that's impossible for a cat, right?'_

"**RIN! DINNER'S READY! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE SO WE CAN EAT!"**

"**COMING!"**

Rin placed her cat on her bed, before rushing to her door.

"I'll get some milk for you, 'kay? Just wait" Rin said, closing the door.

Okay, that was weird, just because it nodded ONCE doesn't mean it CAN understand.

Either way, Rin will make sure for her to find out. Right after dinner for her little, slightly hungry stomach.

* * *

**Okay, so… yeah. This is it. My OWN story this time. Hope you guys will like it. And again, DON'T READ 'BLUR' FOR IT IS EXTREMELY CRAPPY AND I HATE IT!**

**CAPESH!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: OKAY, I DIDN'T EXPECT TO HAVE 211 VIEWS ALREADY AND 3 PMs… THAT WAS REALLY AWESOME OF YOU GUYS. IT MAKES ME FEEL HAPPY. ANYWAY, HERE'S CHAPTER 2, EVERYONE!**

* * *

Dinner was nice. Rinto always know how to cook, while Rin would always end up with her, destroying the kitchen. Well, not really destroying it, but more like making a mess, with Rinto and her, mopping on the floor, picking up shattered pieces of glass and more. That's why Rinto always deal with the cooking.

Anyway, our Rin was making her way on the stairs, stomping on each step, creating a 'thud' rhythm. A bowl of fresh milk was held on her right hand, while the other was a glass of water, walking to her room, which was the second door to the right, after her brother's, balancing the bowl and the water with one hand, Rin twisted the knob of her door, making a creaking sound. Sighing in relief that she managed to balance the bowl and the water in one hand.

Her room was simple, orange-colored walls, with white edges and ceiling, it wasn't that big nor small, just enough to fit one person. On the corner was her orange bed, next to it was a drawer, where a lamp sat, on the other corner was her study desk, unfinished homeworks sat on the desk, with pencils and pens. At the left of her door was her, and the other side was her bathroom. One window was placed just above her study desk, where hang a white curtain. Rin walked over to her bed, placing the bowl at the foot of her bed, she began to make meowing sounds to call her newly found pet.

"Here little kitty, I have a bowl of milk just like I promised. Where are you?"

The room was filled with silence, there was no sign of the small cat. Worry seized through Rin's face, almost drinking the water with one gulp, Rin searched for her cat, looking inside of her bathroom.

"Hey, you here?" Rin switched the lights on in her bathroom, no sign of the cat. She quickly went to her window, sticking her head out, letting the cool breeze hit her face, she looked down, the cat hadn't fallen, right?

So far, no signs of a body of a cat. Rin began to worry. Maybe he went downstairs? Should she check? Or did Rinto found him already and was on his way to her room? Rin plopped down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, the light made her sleepy, but she can't with her little friend missing. Just as her eye lids felt heavy, she felt a familiar weight on her stomach and a quiet was followed. Rin shot her head up. She found him.

"OH, MY GOODNESS! Where were you? I was worried for you!" Rin hugged the cat, and in return, it snuggled closer to her, purring again as it let out a little 'meow'.

Pulling back, Rin was holding the cat a few inches away her face, a beam was plastered on her face, and so was the cat. Giggling, Rin set her cat down.

"Here, drink your milk. You're going to need that" Rin said with a smile. The cat took a quick glance at her before it devoured its milk. Rin's smile grew an inch wider.

"You must be hungry, huh?" Rin started to pat its head. The cat stopped for a while, pushing its head onto Rin's hand, enjoying the feeling, before it went back to his milk.

After her cat drank, it let out a yawn (A/N: I'm sorry but I don't know what it's called when a cat yawns), saying that it was indeed, sleepy and tired. Lifting her cat again, Rin placed him on her bed and went to switch the light off, before plopping down beside the cat.

"Good night… _Len_" Rin said with a yawn, pulling the cat with her in a hug, remembering the name on its collar. The cat's ear twitched as it let out another purr, snuggling closer to Rin's chest. Rin and her cat, Len, went into a deep slumber.

* * *

Unfortunately, Rin forgot to lock her window during her search with Len. So, the window was left open, the evening breeze coming in easily, making the curtain dance. Behind the curtain however, lay a figure, sitting on the sill of the window. Amber eyes shone brightly in the dark. The figure was small, small enough to sit on the window with its hind legs. Apparently, it has four legs, ears as sharp as a cat. Of course. It was another cat that lay there.

Standing on its four legs, the cat scratched the window sill with its long claws, eyes still shining. Back on the bed, yellow ears twitched, whiskers twitching as well. Blue eyes were revealed when the cat opened its eyes. His head shot up to the sound by the window, narrowing his eyes, he wiggled his way out of Rin's arms, which was comfortable, and crouched with its tail held high, even though it's short, ears down and growled a low growl.

Leaping, he jumped on the intruder cat on the window, showing off his teeth with a snarl. Only to seized back.

Len sat on hind legs calmly, looking like nothing had happened. And of course, we people know one thing about animals. They **can't **talk.

But for these two, it's different.

Len closed his eyes and inhaled, opening them to reveal the same innocent blue eyes as a cat. But different. It appeared to be more human-like, in serious way.

"_What are you doing, Rei?"_

Surprising? Yes, I know. A cat just _talked_.

The new cat's features were revealed under the moon's light. It has black fur, amber eyes, and its tail a few inches longer than Len with a patch of white fur at the very end. And like Len, its fur around its head and neck and behind its ears were thicker, as if representing a hair.

Sitting up from Len's ambush attack, the sat on the sill, composing itself.

"Len, I see you found an owner" the black cat, Rei, looked behind Len's shoulder, and over the curtain, he could see a figure of a woman.

"We need a plan. NOW!" Rei said, changing the subject.

Len sighed, shaking his cute head. He looked up at Rei, a determined look on his face.

"Have you found an owner yet?"

"Yes, luckily, she lives near here. Just a few blocks away"

Len's eyes widened in amusement, if he had eyebrows, he would've raised them high. But he's a cat, not a _human_.

"How do you know?"

"Well, when our boxes separated in the truck, well, most likely, your box _fell_ off the truck we were in. But that doesn't matter" Rei said, shaking his own head.

Len grumbled, his ears twitching in annoyance.

'_So, considering that your friend nearly died in a rain and almost got a fever OR could be haunted down by dogs considering that I was trapped in a freaking box, alone. Yeah, well, I guess that doesn't matter!'_

Noticing Len's sudden aura and twitching, he cleared his throat, causing him to jump a bit. Well, that helped, he always gets uncomfortable around him sometimes, especially like these times.

"What?" Len snapped, causing Rei to narrow his eyes.

Sighing, he continued.

"Well, like I said, we need a plan. We can't just let him do those kind of things to everyone! Plus we promised the others that we-"

Rei stooped in his sentence. Both him and Len turned their heads and ducked. Camouflage. Rin stirred in her sleep, mumbling something about oranges. Len perked up at his _master's_ behavior. She was a very interesting girl for her age.

Len and Rei made sure that Rin's perfectly asleep by now, before going back to their positions. Although Len knew that they should come up with a plan, right now is not the time. Maybe tomorrow, after all, tomorrow is Wednesday, which means Rin has school tomorrow.

Turning back his attention to Rei, he looked straight in his eyes in a serious manner.

"Look, right now's not the time. You need to go, before stray dogs come out of nowhere and chase you while I'm not there to save you. We'll talk about this tomorrow, around noon, come back. Rin probably has school tomorrow!"

Len explained, all the while jumping on Rin's desk and crouched for a quick leap.

"_Rin?_" Rei questioned. Groaning Len answered,

"MY MASTER!" Len whispered shouted, finally making on Rin's bed, without waking her up. Even though in a distance, he could see Rei smirked from there on his spot.

"Oh, so it's _Rin_ now, huh? No more 'my master' or 'owner'? Just _Rin_?" Rei snickered. Teasing Len really is fun.

Len shot Rei a deathly glare, a glare that promised 'death'. Okay, maybe teasing Len can be deathly.

"**LEAVE!"**

And with that, Rei was out of sight, his quiet laughs slowly vanishing until nothing was heard. Sighing, Len squeezed himself in between Rin's arms just like before, wiggling and all, until Rin's hugging him like before. Sure, even if Rin wakes up in the morning NOT hugging him, she wouldn't get suspicious. She might shift and all but, in all honesty, Len finds it comfortable there, in Rin's arms.

Going back to his 'cat' self, Len purred as he snuggled closer, Rin's different from his owners before. He felt safe in her arms. But he knew he can't be safe forever, or worse, he might end up with dragging Rin along the danger. He doesn't want that, no. He can't let that happen. Rei's right, he should come up with a plan by now, to end this madness. But right now, he should rest, he can come up with a better plan with energy bursting through his veins. Yes, he should sleep.

"Good night, Rin…" Len mumbled, before he falls fast asleep.

* * *

**END OF CHAPPIE!**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate EVERY word of it! And that's why I love you! Well, as for one reviewer, yes, 'EXP' does mean Experiment. I can't say what happen to Len and Rei now, I'm saving for another chapter. So, the mystery goes deeper and so far… no humor yet (I think), although they will come eventually… I shall update maybe… on Saturday? I don't know, as soon as I finish this freaking projects of ours then I'm free!**

**See ya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OKAY. THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER WASN'T REALLY THAT GOOD. TO BE HONEST, FOR ME, IT FELT WEIRD. DON'T KNOW IF IT'S ABOUT TALKING CATS OR WHAT? ANYWAY, HERE IS THE THIRD CHAPTER, GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY SO FAR. OR ELSE I'LL KILL MYSELF IF YOU DIDN'T DX!**

* * *

Len woke up on the bed, feeling incomplete. The weight over his furry body was gone and so was the warmth, the lack of orange scent as well. Plus, the lack of weight on the bed. Sitting up, Len yawned, arching his back, showing off his claws on his front legs. His ears shot up to the sound of the shower. Was it morning already?

He groggily opened his eyes, indeed it was morning. And Rin must be in the showers. Len began to lick his body all over with his tongue, the usual kitty-cat way. After so, he heard his owner humming in the bathroom, the water stopped.

"Hmmm… where are my clothes…?"

Len froze.

"…Hmmm, I must've left in my room… oh well!"

Oh, the horror.

With that statement, Len was fully, VERY much awake. He forced his body to move and hide under the bed but, he can't move his OWN body. Damn it, he can't see his owner's…

And then Rin came out.

Len was very, very, very, thankful of his fur! Or else, it'll look like he has a tomato head. Len froze, can't move his own body. The world looking like it stopped to join him as well… Stare.

Rin came out, clad in nothing but in a small orange towel that reached the middle of her thigh. The towel barely covered her chest part, good thing that Rin's other hand, was holding her towel to prevent from falling. Her hair was still wet, clinging on her face, framing her; her skin was covered with dews of water, making it look sparkling and glowing.

And Len, our poor little cat, can do nothing but stare with his mouth slightly agape.

_Oh. My. Freaking. God._

Rin grabbed her clothes and went back in the bathroom. Good, it'll be harder if Rin dressed in front of him. That's just so totally wrong.

After a few minutes, Len could finally felt himself move. He glanced at the clock on top of Rin's drawer. _7:01 _it read. So, Rin would be leaving for school anytime now, and that leaves him spare time to think of their plan.

'_We would do it…'_

Len thought. He was eager. Considering of what he had been through. Of course, he wasn't the only one, some lead to worse. It was lucky that Len and Rei escaped, but, the others? They weren't sure. But, they made a promise, for Pete's sake. And they're not and never will they are going to break it. It was obvious that they need their help. The other innocent victims, such as them. The other _cats_.

Len frowned. That man has no right to call himself a scientist, what he's doing was evil. Pure evil.

'_He has to stop… Before he calls for more children'_

* * *

"Good morning, sis. Your lunch's over there" Rinto greeted, setting two plates on table, as he used his thumb to point at the counter, where Rin's lunch sat.

"Thanks, Rinto!" Rin said, setting her cat down on the floor.

"You can explore the house as much as you want, _Len-Len_! Just don't go out, 'kay? This is your house now!" Rin beamed.

Both Rinto and Len, stopped, staring at Rin. Rinto, with the look that says _"you gotta be serious?" _and Len, with a confused expression.

"What?"

"Nothing, sis, but… Seriously, '_Len-Len'_?" Rinto asked with a mocking expression, crossing his arms as he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, don't judge me, I saw it on his collar!" Rin retorted back. At this, Rinto made his way to Len and gently picked him up. He wormed his fingers around Len's neck, making him flinch.

"H-Hey! Don't hurt him!" Rin said, running to Rinto's side.

"I'm not!"

After feeling something weird around the cat's neck, Rinto pushed back some fur and stared at the collar.

"'**EXP#6: LEN**'? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's name's 'Len'. So, I decided to call him 'Len-Len'" Rin smiled at her cat, who could only stare in complete blankness.

"Besides, he's cute!" Rin added. Len flinched, his eyes staring straight into Rin's.

'_How weird is it when he acts like a human…'_ Rin thought.

With a snort, Rinto retorted back.

"Him being 'cute' doesn't make any sense with his name! Plus, you say that to almost every cat you see!"

Len's tail dropped, even though it's small, he can move it. And here he thought Rin really does like him. Of course, what was he thinking, a human liking a cat? Impossible.

…Okay wait, that sounds wrong.

"Yes, I do! But to be honest, he's the cutest and is very much unique! And that's his name so don't argue!"

Rin retorted back. She secretly smirked when Rinto was at loss for words, his brows furrowing together. While Len just looked between her and Rinto with confused eyes.

After a few moments of lingering silence…

"… You only a spent a day so far with him"

…_**SMACK!**_

* * *

Breakfast came fast; it was peace and quiet, except for the fact that Rinto had a red hand-mark on his cheek. Ouch.

Anyway, Rin was walking on the sidewalk, on her way to her school. She didn't need any transportation to get there, it was only a 15 minutes' walk. And, according to Rin, it was a better way to feel the morning breeze.

Smiling to herself, Rin turned to the corner to the direction of her school. She was only a few steps away the corner when suddenly, a girl came out of nowhere, bumped into her. Causing both of them land on their bottom.

"OW!"

Clutching her head, Rin reached for her backpack a few inches away from her. Muttering some curses under her breath, Rin stood and offered the girl a hand, which she, gladly, took it.

"I'm sorry for running into you like that! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" The said girl bowed, desperately asking for forgiveness from Rin.

"It's alright. I, sometimes, can run into people too" Rin said sheepishly, scratching the back of her neck.

After one, last, apologetic bow, the girl stood and beamed at Rin.

"Thanks! Um, what's your name?"

"Rin, my name's Kagami Rin. You can call me 'Rin'"

At the mention of her name, Rin scanned the girl before her. The girl has black, shoulder-length hair with amber eyes. She was also wearing the same uniform as her, a dark blue blazer with yellow hems and yellow hems and linings, a white blouse underneath with a dark blue necktie and a plaid, navy blue skirt with a white hem. The only difference was the fact that the girl wears black knee-high socks, while Rin has white socks that reached a few inches above her ankles and Rin's blazer was unbuttoned while said girl was buttoned.

"Mine's Kagene Rui, just call me 'Rui'!"

Rui smiled, and in return, Rin smiled at her.

"Um… are you, by any chance, going to Sakuragaoka High School?" Rui looked confused there for a second, then immediately beamed when she saw Rin's uniform.

"Yes! Unfortunately, I'm lost. Could you help me…?" Rui asked, fidgeting with her skirt, a faint blush on her cheeks. Rin smiled. How cute.

"Sure. I can see that you're new!"

Now, that only made Rui's blush grew darker and stared at the ground. Not a good sign. Rin grumbled silently, she stared, poked and pulled on Rui's sleeves, but still, she continued to stare on the ground.

'_Seriously, what's with people and grounds these days?'_

Sighing, Rin stood straight. She give up.

"Okay Rui, what's wrong?" she only her today and she's already acting like some 4-year-old girl.

"What? I can't hear you…" Rin moved closer and can only hear Rui's mumbling.

"I…new…here"

Those were the only words she heard.

"WHAT?!"

"I'M NOT NEW HERE!"

…

Silence.

So, Rui's lost, even though she has attending the same school every single day… oh.

"I see…"

* * *

So, they ended up going to school together in silence. They weren't late nor early, just right on time. After a trip to their lockers (surprisingly, Rui's locker was only a few lockers before Rin's.), Rin discovered that Rui and her almost have the same classes with her. Except History and Science.

How come Rin never noticed this before? Maybe because she was silent for like almost, all the time? But, she never heard a name of Rui before. Maybe she's just not listening, then? Oh well.

After taking a seat at the back next the window, Rin continued with her silent type and just muted everyone else as she stared out the window. Out there, was a tree, it will soon blossom into a cherry blossom tree in spring. She'll be looking forward to that.

"Um… Rin?"

"Hmmm?"

Oh well, there goes her imagination.

"I'll be sitting next to you for now! I hope we could get along!" Rui beamed, setting her bag down as she sat next to her blonde friend.

Rin, in the other hand, was confused. From now on? What?

Rin stole a glance in front. When did Kiyoteru-sensei came in? She never heard his voice until now.

'_I really need to pay some more attention'_

* * *

History class was finally over and lunch went by. Rin made her way at the school garden, near the tree. She sat down and brought out her lunch Rinto made this morning. Rinto attends the same school as Rin's but, today, he's not going. He has work today. Ever since he was 13, Rinto started to have part-time jobs, Rin was only 10 that time, and now she's 15, which means Rinto's 18 by now. What happened to their parents you asked? Well, Rinto and Rin's parents got into some trouble, Rin was only 4 that time, and Rinto was 7.

_**FLASHACK –RIN'S POV-**_

_Rinto and I were playing in our yard back then, mom and dad were rarely home so, our aunt was the only one who was generous enough to come by and babysit us. Mom and dad have this 'job' that they always keep as a secret. They never want us to know, and by 'us', I mean me and Rinto, my older brother. I don't really care about them, they never did spend some time with us or, at least think about us, our needs and everything. No, our aunt was the one who was always there for us, so we treated her as our mother. They are irresponsible. Pathetic._

_But, today, while Rinto and I was playing peacefully._

"_HAHAHA! YOU CAN'T CATCH ME, RIN!"_

"_H-Hey! You… you're cheating! N-no fair!" Rinto stopped, letting me catch my breath. Rinto was a fast runner, while I'm completely the opposite. Pft, first born always get the talents, don't they? Show off brother._

"_Fine, we'll go get some oranges for you"_

_Then again, first born always know what you want. I always perked up at the mention of 'oranges'. They're delicious, juicy and yum!_

_When we were kitchen, our aunt was in our spare room, sleeping. She must be tired. Oh well, she deserves a nap anyway. I was almost finished with my orange when we heard the door slammed open, and by 'we', I mean- yeah, you know I'm getting tired of that._

_Our mom rushed in with a panic face, while dad went straight to the spare room. _

"_Come on, sweetie, we need to go" mom said, somehow she managed a smile, a pained smile. What is the meaning of this? Did something happen?_

_Mom lifted me up as I wrapped my arms around her neck, then she held Rinto's hand. I could feel mom shaking since she's carrying me. Did something happen? I stole a glance at my brother, he was as just as frightened as I am. Dad and our aunt emerged from the spare room, they both looked alert._

"_We have to get away" dad said._

"_I knew it. We should never have trusted him!" our aunt mumbled. Does that mean that she knows about mom and dad's job? Why didn't she tell us?_

"_Honey, we need to get Rin and Rinto out of her before he-"_

_Dad never finished his sentence when we heard gunfire. Mom and dad went from alert to frightened and panic._

_Mom put me down and held both Rinto and my hand, we went to the backyard, our dad following behind us. Aunt went to the bedroom to get something I think._

_By the time we reached the backyard, we stopped. The tension was high, as this man appeared right in front of us, a cigarette in hand. I never had a chance to clear his face as smoke appeared._

_My eyelids felt heavy and not before long did we all know that we have collapsed, but not before did I hear my mom said something._

"_I love you Rin… and your brother. I always have, your father and I…"_

_And then went black._

_Me and my brother woke up in our aunts bedroom, looking cured. I, desperately, searched for my mom and dad with Rinto. But before we could even reach the door, our aunt opened it, at first she looked surprised but the look quickly vanished. She crouched down and hugged us with all her might. Not long 'til I heard sobbing and felt hot tears on my cheek. The sobbing grew louder and my brother and I could do nothing but return the hug._

"_Y-your mother… a-and f-father… th-they're…" and with that, our aunt sobbed more and harder, but we don't need her to continue. We know what happened now. They sacrificed themselves. For us. And they did cared. They did loved us. We just never…_

_I'm such an idiot…_

_**END OF FLASHBACK –Normal POV-**_

"Are you alright, Rin?"

Rin looked up from her lunch, she just noticed it right now but... she was crying. Rin looked down on her lunch, she lost her appetite.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine, Rui."

Rin stood and went to the nearest trash bin, and dropped her lunch. She feels sorry for all of Rinto's hard work. She'll just keep it a secret.

Rui watched her friend went to the trash bin and threw her lunch. She felt bad for not helping a friend in need. Maybe, she'll try to get along and maybe… she'll open up?

"Come on, Rui! We'll get late for our next class if we don't hurry"

"Yeah"

And with that, Rui followed Rin back to the school building, promising to herself that she will figure Rin out. Someday, just not today.

* * *

**Okay… that was hard. Anyway, this chapter is important. So, you better not just ignore this. Anyway, I decided to split into two chapters wherein the first one, this, and the next one will be Len and Rei's plan. Now, what would that be? Anyway, did anyone notice the name of the school, huh? Guess what anime/manga I used it from.**

**Until then, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, EVERYONE! YOU SEE, I MEANT TO PUBLISH THIS CHAPTER LAST SATURDAY BUT, A STORM PASSED BY AND IT KINDA CAUSED THE INTERNET SIGNAL TO GO ALL SLOW AND OUT! YOU GUYS PROBABLY HATE ME NOW~! I'M SO SORRY AGAIN GUYS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WISHED THAT TO COME TRUE!**

* * *

"Hey, Len"

"What?"

"Have you thought of something already?"

"You?"

"… But I thought that's your job?"

Twitch…

Twitch…

**SMACK!**

And now I present to you, Rei's new black eye, but really though, you can't see it with all the fur on his face, especially black fur. The only thing that you can see is a bit of a mess on his fur. No, Len didn't punch him; he has claws for Pete's sake! So yeah, he clawed at him. Scratched at him, if you say so.

"Lazy ass" pretty obvious, right?

"Jeez Len, you really need to cut your nails" said Rei, massaging his now-bruised head, since it would be too hard to like lick his head. Try doing it yourself.

"Claws Rei not nails. Remember, we're not human. WE'RE CATS!" said Len as he sat on Rin's bed.

"Whatever…" Rei mumbled.

"What's that?"

"NOTHING!" anything as long as Len won't hit him, it's nothing.

Len growled, ignoring Rei's weird behavior. As you all know, it's already noon and Rinto just got out to work two hours ago, leaving a bowl of water and two fishes on a plate behind near Rin's bed for him not to be hungry. And, our little Rei here, just got here a few minutes after Rinto left for his work. He has been annoying Len ever since. Well, at least, in Len's opinion he was, and still is annoying him.

They hadn't planned out a plan yet, or at least, Len hasn't thought out anything for their schemes. Well, who can anyway with Rei around, right? At least, in Len's opinion he can't.

Len groaned loudly, collapsing on his newly bed, burying his head through the thick covers. He could hear Rei's chuckling though, that's what cat ears for, even though dogs could hear better.

After Rei's chuckling went down, Len heard a gasp as Rei exclaimed out loud

"HEY, LEN! LOOK AT THIS! Don't they look familiar to you?" Rei pointed out a picture frame sitting on top of Rin's desk at the edge.

Groaning again, Len sat up to see Rei standing on his four legs, his tail held high as he pointed at the picture frame. Crouching, Len leaped from Rin's bed to her desk, now he could see what was Rei pointing at. And indeed were they familiar.

The picture revealed four persons, one male and one female, and two kids. The woman have blonde hair tied up in a bun with a blue ribbon, her green eyes show trues happiness as she smiled, the man has messy brown hair with blue eyes, having the same smile as the woman. The boy, looking older than the other one due to his height, has messy blonde hair with blue eyes. The boy was grinning as he held onto the man's hand tightly, doing a thumbs-up with his other free hand. They girl, obviously the youngest, has long blonde hair that reached to her mid-back, tied in twin tails with two white ribbons; she also has blue eyes, except that, it shone brighter. She has this smile that reached her eyes as she held onto the woman's hand while the other one, clutching a white bunny stuff toy.

To describe simply, they look like one big happy family.

Len stared at the photo before his eyes. The boy, it must be Rinto, having an utterly close resemblance like this, it must be him. And the girl, without a doubt, it is Rin, except that her hair was long. Len gotta admit, she does look cute with long hair but, why did she cut it? Short or long, she's still Rin no matter what.

"That guy and the woman beside him, you recognized them, Len?" Rei asked. Turning his attention from Rin to the guy and the woman beside him, Len did recognized them. His eyes widened ten times larger.

These people… they were one of the few employees who work for the company, the company who was all behind this, the company who _did _this to them. The company wherein experiments that are unknown to the world takes place. In one word: Hell.

"They were fired, right? I think, it was like 10 or 11 years ago…?" Rei tilted his head to look at Len. Len just stared at the picture, unmoving… no, wait, he's not staring at the picture, he's staring at _someone _who's in the picture. Following his gaze, Rei found out that Len was, indeed, staring at the blonde kid with twin tails. Rei gonna admit, she was cute, in a childish sort of way, but, nonetheless, she was cute. Maybe, this kid was the girl last night on the bed? Rei didn't manage to see her up-close but, he do know the girl, Len's new owner (or master, if you will), has short, shoulder-length blonde hair, and that's it. So, yeah, this kid must be her, seeing that this photo was hers in the first place.

"…They were her parents…" Len mumbled after a while.

"Her what?" Rei asked, confused. Len groaned loudly, could Rei could be this clueless? Argh.

"These guys were her parents, idiot!" Len grumbled.

One.

Two.

Three.

Oh no… If they are HER parents then… that means…

"Rei, we're in trouble!" Len said, jumping down from the desk to the floor, immediately tugging on his collar with all his might.

"Why?" Rei asked, following Len to the floor, where he sat beside a collar-tugging Len.

"If they are her parents, then there's a chance that **she **will be _his _**next target**!" Len explained, grumbling that he can't loosen his collar not even one bit.

"Remember, _he _swore to take revenge on their children. If I remember correctly, he said that he'll take revenge on the younger one" Len explained further, sighing as his collar still wouldn't budge.

"And Rin's the younger one" Len added, looking at Rei straight in the eye, saying that he is serious this time.

Rei's eyes widened, he must've remembered it as well. Rei stood as he began to ask questions on how can they go back to their _'human' _from, or, more importantly, how will the effect last?

Len thought deeper, seeing that he do not know, he sighed.

"I don't know, Rei… I don't know"

"But…" Rei looked like he wanted to say something, but seeing his friend in _this _kind of situation, he decided to hold it. Len doesn't want more victims, he says they don't deserve them, and he will forever protect them with all his might and shall do everything for them not to get in trouble.

But, unfortunately, no matter what he'll do here, he will forever hunt Rin, the one who made him like… _this_.

He'll protect Rin, no matter what.

* * *

School's over and it's time for her, Kagami Rin, to go home. She agreed to walk with Rui but, she already turned at the corner to her house, so Rin was now alone. By herself.

Sighing, Rin looked up at the sky, it was sunset so, everything was bright orange, including the clouds. Pretty.

Rin smiled as she turned around the corner to her humble home. Rin can't wait to get home, Rinto said that he'll be late tonight that he couldn't make it to dinner, as usual. Rinto's hardly home with his jobs, but, starting tonight, it'll be different, she won't be alone anymore. She won't be with her new cat, Len-Len.

Rin smiled at the name, she remembered its expression this morning, it was as if, disagreeing. Oh, how she love her new pet, acting like a human.

"And sweet too" Rin added as she skipped to her home.

"I'm home!" it somehow began a habit for Rin, saying it out loud to nobody in particular. Rin removed her shoes and placed it next to her brother's shoes and picked up her house slipper. After slipping it on, she went to the living, where she damped her bag and went straight to the kitchen.

Opening the fridge, Rin grabbed to thing that she was looking for, skipping lunch was a very bad idea.

Ah, orange.

Rin closed the fridge as she leaned on the counter, peeling off the skin of her delicious orange. After peeling it, she threw the trash and sat down on the nearest chair that magically, randomly appears (weird).

She was about to put the piece of yummy goodness on her mouth when a familiar 'meow' and weight on her lap came. Looking down, Rin saw her new cat snuggling. She grinned.

"Hey, Len! Did 'ya miss me?!" Lifting him up so that he was eye level, Rin grinned. Her orange could wait, but not that long.

"Meow!" twitching its ears and flashing a grin, the cat seems to understand.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Rin exclaimed as she hugged him, in return, Len snuggled to her chest. Giggling, Rin pulled away as Len let out a silent purr.

"Moh, you act like a human for a cat, ain't ya!" Rin grinned again as the cat froze for a second there.

'_Crap'._

"Hey, want some dinner?" Rin placed Len down on the floor as she grabbed her orange and made her way to the fridge.

* * *

Ah, dinner was nice. Nothing but a good old fish! Yum. Anyway, Len cracked an eye open. They were in their bed again, sleeping, time for bed. Rin was fast asleep already and Len can't help but steal a glance on her sleeping form. Rin still held him tightly, her mouth slight agape as she sleep peacefully. Len smiled through half-lidded eyes.

"I promise, I **will **protect you…" Len mumbled as he slowly went into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Okay, again, sorry guys for the late update! But, no need to worry, since our exam's over and it's December, it'll be (finally) our sembreak! Yeah! FREEDOM! Yeah, well, anyway, after our Christmas party that is. Yeah, I shall reveal this 'he' person in a few chapters… maybe, after 2 or 3 chapters, I'll reveal him? Sorry, I can't tell, it'll ruin my plot! So, yeah, anyway. Not much here, except for Rin's parents… yeah… so…**

**See ya next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OH MY GOD, I'M SO SORRY! I KNOW, I'M A HORRIBLE AUTHOR FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG. I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS… I KNOW, I PLANNED TO UPDATE EARLY, BUT OUR VACATION MADE IT LATE. BECAUSE, FOR SOME REASON THAT THEY DON'T HAVE ANY INTERNET CONNECTION, AND IT STINKS! DAMN IT, AND HERE I WAS PLANNING ON UPDATING THIS CHAPTER ON RIN AND LEN'S BIRTHDAY… OH WELL, EVEN THOUGH IT'S VERY, VERY, VVEERRYY LATE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY GUYS! LOVE SYNCHRONICITY 3, BY THE WAY.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VOCALOID (COME ON NOW, AT LEAST JUST RIN AND LEN? NO? FUCK IT!)**

* * *

Well, turns out that nobody's home today. Now, everything might be in peace and quiet, no shouting, no arguing or hitting someone's head, stuffs like that. Yes sir, our cute little cat was left bored, alone in the house, with nothing to do, although he was, once again, left with a bowl of milk and fish beside Rin's bed, nothing else.

Deciding that there was nothing left to do staying inside Rin's bedroom late in the afternoon, Len roamed around the Kagami Residence. He passed by the living room, where sat a not-so-big TV against the wall right at the middle wherein guests could see. Two couches with a small coffee table at the middle, decorated with colorful flowers in a vase, also at the middle. And in each side of the couches, one, soft, fluffy pillow were placed neatly. Bookshelves were placed on either side of the TV, and, to top of it all, a wide carpet was placed all underneath the couches and the coffee table. The carpet was fluffy that it makes you wanna wiggle your toes beneath it. Which is what our little Len did exactly.

He rolled over the carpet, purring at its fluffiness. After doing so, he scratched his ears and decided to sit on the couch. Not so hard, not so soft. Perfect. Len found the remote control for the TV sitting on the couch. He went and pressed a button. The TV turned on. Len sat, curling his tail around his body, but failed to do so because of its incredible shortness. Ignoring that, Len browsed through the channels, searching for some entertainment.

"Now, the weather for today-"

"Boy, was it deli-"

"Catch it this Saturday, only on-"

'_Nah. Nope. Nuh-uh. Boring. Too childish. Too girlish. Too violent. No way. Too gore. Ugly.'_

Len browsed through almost all the channels and just when he was giving up, he found a quite interesting show. Or a movie.

It was about this guy planning to conquer the world (**A/N: Sorry. I couldn't think of any other reasons than 'world conquer' so yeah. Its kinda cliché**) for himself, but, before doing so, he must capture this girl from a noble family, who was soon to be the heir. Her family holds the secret and the power in conquering the world. The problem is, her parents were dead. Her childhood friend, a boy, decided to protect his friend from this guy. He was determined to do so to avoid world conquer. But, the boy also happened to fell for the girl. The only reason why he can't marry her because she is a noble and he is nothing but a commoner.

As the movie came to an end, Len had his eyes glued on the TV the whole time. He admired the boy's determination, and the girl's faith on the boy. He was not really a romance freak fan but, when the final scene came, he was unprepared. Unfortunately, the boy was seriously injured; losing such amount of blood could result to death itself. The girl held the boy tightly, his head on her lap, as they made their last moment together worth it.

They kissed.

All the passion and desire that was stored the whole time was all used on that single kiss.

Len flinched. He did NOT expect that at all. He thought that the boy would live and confess to the girl and the end. No romance thingy, like, kissing. But still, he was intrigued. He never thought that a kiss would mean A LOT. Len stood on all fours. He got curious, so he went closer. With each step he took, the more curious he felt. Closer and closer until…

He fell on the floor.

Len winced, cursing under his breath for being careless, and at the same time, blaming the couch for having such small space. What? He can't take all the blame on himself, can he? Sighing, Len looked up and saw that it was already the credits. Looks like the boy died after all. Such fall made the mood just… unpleasant.

Oh well. Len looked up on the clock on the wall. _12:46 _it read.

Len sighed. He thought that maybe watching a one hour and thirty minutes movie would make a huge change on the time. But he thought wrong. It's still early and Rin won't be back from school until _5:30._

Rin.

Speaking of Rin, Len replayed the movie in his head. Propping himself up with his legs, he pictured Rin as the noble girl who needed help. The damsel in distress if you say. And him, Len, the boy who protected the girl from all his might. If he would compare the situation between the boy and the girl from the movie, it's actually quite similar to theirs. Len and the boy's determination in protecting the one that he really cared about is one, including in stopping the main villain to his schemes. And Rin, the girl who was being protected, only, she's no noble.

The only thing that's different is that, no romance part for them. No kissing and hugging and fluffy stuffs between them. Right?

The final scene immerged in Len's mind just as he was about to walk away. The scene wherein the boy and the girl's last moment happened.

'_What if…?'_

Len pictured himself on Rin's lap, all back to his human form. And, like the boy in the movie, near his death, and Rin in tears, just like the girl. Len imagined touching her lips with his own lips, kissing. Savoring their so-called, "Last Moment". Feeling her soft, rosy, pink lips. How it tasted like oranges. How it felt like hea- wait? WHAT?!

'_NO! NO! NO! I can't think of Rin that way! NO! Me and Rin? CAN'T BE POSSIBLE! I mean, look at her! She's short and loud and nosy and flat and… and… and cute and… smart and kind and… cheerful and… those shiny blonde ha- WAIT! OH WHAT AM I THINKING?! I think I need a doctor! NOW!'_

Len groaned. He left the living room, leaving the TV on. He shook his head and ran. Everything to remove that thought. Why did he watch that movie in the first place? Or, why did he imagine him and Rin together in the first place?!

No way was he falling for Rin! I mean, it has only been two days and now what? The cat miraculously fell for its owner? HA! IN YOUR DREAMS!

Len slowed down after calming himself. He looked around his surroundings to see where he is.

Kitchen.

He's in the kitchen.

'_Well, now what?_' Len thought.

Len walked around the kitchen floor, glancing at whatever he could see. His eyes fell on top of the counter.

The fruit basket.

As he expected, it was full of oranges. Nothing else but oranges. Len crouched and jumped all the way up the counter. From here, he could he the mountain of oranges better. But something else caught his eyes.

There, between those seas of oranges, was a yellow color. It was small; barely a size of an eye, but it was there. Again, Len was curious. He went to the basket and draped his front legs on the side. He could now see more of it, but not its whole. Len pushed back some oranges in the way, careful to not accidentally push it too much to make it fall to the kitchen floor. And then he saw it.

His _precious._

Len's lip quivered, sniffing. His eyes were so wide that sparkles were so evident, as tears threaten to fall from his eyes. Len reached for the object, his paws shaking as he does so. Once he was able to get hold of it, he can't help it. He just can't. He, in the name of Michael Jackson, squealed.

"_NYAAH~!"_

It may sound girlish but what can you say? It's his precious. Len sat on the counter with him hugging his dear precious, tears streaming down his furry face, a wide smile plastered on his face. A very cute sight if you ask.

"OH, MY BANANA~! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? BANANA! BANANA! BANANAAA~!"

Len sang the word 'banana' as he sat, hugging it tightly, swaying it back and forth as he snuggled his own face onto it, purring.

After what it seems like eternity, he pulled away from the banana, he settled it down as he used his teeth to peel it off and one paw to hold it down. After successfully doing it, he bit onto it, a small one at first, savoring its heavenly taste, his tail swaying back and forth like a puppy. The irony. Swallowing, he licked his lips, savoring the taste before he devoured his banana until it was gone, leave QW1ng the skin alone. Licking his teeth as he rubbed his now full tummy, he grabbed the skin by his teeth and jumped down the counter to throw it to a nearby trash bin where he found one beside the refrigerator. With a smile, Len pushed the lid open before he threw his trash and went back to the counter. He observed his doing. Deciding he might as well arrange the oranges for Rin and her brother to not get suspicious. He carefully placed the oranges back to its position, arranging it one by one. Len was able to fix it well, covering the spot where the banana was before with two oranges.

When he was done, he went back to the living room. A new movie was being shown now. It just got started and from the way the introduction was shown, it must be a horror movie.

Interested, Len went back to his spot from before, before his eyes darted on the clock once more.

_1:38._

Wow. Just a trip to the kitchen and a small snack and little bit tour and thinking actually worked? I mean, almost an hour past. Oh well. He may never admit it to anyone, or to himself. Heck, nonetheless to the person himself but, he kinda wished Rei was here with him in times like these.

'_Okay, that's it… I totally need a doctor now' _Len thought.

With a groan, Len placed his eyes back on the TV, a small gulp before the movie went on, starting it with a rather, very disturbing scream of a woman.

This might get long.

* * *

"Kagami-san, mind helping Momone-san in answering the question?"

All eyes darted to Rin. She, Kagami Rin, the smart, nerdy, little outcast, was spacing out, staring out through the window. She got back from her dream world when Kiyoteru-sensei called her. Well, this is a first. Usually she would be all ears but now, she was spacing out?

"Sorry, Kiyoteru-sensei but, I don't know the answer to your question" Rin said with a small, apologetic smile.

Half of the class made a small gasp sound, meaning they're surprised. Rin always answer to every question and I mean **every **question. Kiyoteru-sensei sighed as he scratched the back of his neck. Clearing his throat, he pushed back his glasses to the bridge of his nose. He was quite surprised himself though.

"Next time, Kagami-san, please pay attention. I'll let it slide this one time, got it?" Kiyoteru-sensei said, narrowing his eyes to make him look that he is serious.

Rin nodded and went back to her staring, not really caring of what Kiyoteru-sensei said. She could wing it during the test; it's all quite easy for her anyway. Almost all the students' eyes were wide. Kiyoteru-sensei never slides something even as minor as that! No answer is equal to detention. It must be easy when you're smart. The class broke into silent murmurs about Rin, talking about how easy she got escaped there.

"SILENCE!"

And the class went dead silent.

"Good" Kiyoteru-sensei said before going back to his explaining, content with the reaction of his dear students.

* * *

The sound of the bell means one word: Freedom.

Students quickly grabbed their bags and raced their way out of this hell- I mean, school. Yeah, school.

Rin waited for the students to lessen before grabbing her bag and slowly made her way to the hall, with Rui tagging along with her. Both of them were silent, neither person spoke. It was awkward at first, until Rui decided to break it, making it more awkward.

"Rin, you okay?"

"Yep. Why?" Rin looked at Rui, a worried expression was plastered on Rui's face.

Rui held her bag tighter.

"You don't look 'okay' to me" Rui said, her eyes full of nothing but concern. Rin raised a brow at Rui. Wondering whatever happened to make her say that?

"Why?" Rin repeated her question. Rui looked at Rin straight in the eye before answering, nervousness evident on her voice, making her stutter.

"Well…um… it's just that yesterday… Out of the blue, I saw you crying and… I was wondering if you wanna talk about it…" Rui explained, nervous.

Rin stopped. She smiled, a sad one. They were alone in the hallway, all the students had gone home already, except for them.

"Well… It's just that my parents were… I thought that they… It's nothing" Rin shook her head. She couldn't find the words to explain it. She sighed, staring at the floor.

Rui took her hands and caressed it.

"Here," Rui led them to an empty classroom. She opened the door for both of them. She went to the nearest chair she could see and sat down on one of the chairs and motioned Rin to sit down as well. Rin obeyed without a thought.

"Now, tell me, Rin" Rui smiled, encouraging her. Rin could only smile back. Rin never had a friend before. She was always alone, working by herself in classes. She was responsible enough to do group works all by herself, so the teachers doesn't really mind. Rui was the only one whoever gave a chance in making Rin her friend. Rui was the one who decided to hang out with her even though she has a lot of friends. And for that, Rui was different, unlike the others. Thinking just because she's smart, small and different from the other girls, she's a nobody.

So maybe, if Rui gave her a chance, she might as well open up to her, right? Sighing once more, Rin finally explained it all.

When she was little, her family was always happy, and then her mom and dad were always out to work, leaving her and her brother alone with their aunt. Until such time that Rin and her brother doubted that their parents ever loved them. She also explained when the incident happened, how her parents died, how she and her brother woke up at their aunt's house. How realized that after all this time, her parents loved them. And now they're gone.

In the end, Rin ended up crying in Rui's arms. Rui, of course, comforted her. She patted Rin's head and caressed her back.

"Its okay, Rin. Let it all out" Rui smiled at her as she pulled away. Rin pushed away her tears with the back of her hand. Right now, she's just sobbing.

"H-How can it be o-okay? They're… they're… they're g-gone…" Rin cried on Rui's shoulder, Rui was hugging her to comfort her, caressing and patting her back. Rui shook her head slowly at Rin before pulling away.

"No, they are not. That's where you're wrong, Rin"

Rin looked at Rui in the eye, a questioned look on her face. Rui chuckled softly, she grabbed Rin's right hand with her own as she used her free one to point at Rin's chest.

"Here. They're always here with you, Rin, in your heart."

Somehow, Rui's words cheered Rin up. She looked at her friend and soon, she found herself smiling again. With Rui.

"Thanks, Rui. You helped me." Rin smiled. "A lot" she added as she squeezed Rui's hand.

"No problem. I am your friend, and friends never leave each other behind!" a grin spread on Rui's face and after a moment, Rin was grinning with Rui. She was glad that Rui befriended her, even though she could be a bit of annoying at times with her talking. But nonetheless, Rui's her friend.

Rin was content with that.

* * *

"Bye, Rui!"

"Bye, Rin! See you tomorrow!"

"YEAH!"

Rin skipped down to her path, leading to her humble abode. They had walked together on their home, talking about random things. Rui cheered her up, she admit it. Rui is a kind person. But Rui's house was at the other side, so, they have to separate. Although, Rin was worried about Rui. I mean, she got lost just by going to school.

Rin smiled. Len was a good luck charm. When she met him at the gate, she made a friend, even though he's just a cat. But the next day, she met Rui. Rin's finally happy with her life, having a kind and generous friend, a cute and cuddly little cat, and a kind old brother with her.

As Rin walked down to her path, she can't help but notice a figure appear far away. It was small but it got bigger the closer it gets. Rin narrowed her eyes, not many people walks down this path, plus the fact that she has never seen him before. He must not be around here. New? No, if he was then, rumor would be spread and it'll reach their household.

The figure got closer as Rin walked closer. It was as if it was walking towards her. Rin slowed down, the tension was building with each step she took. It was getting creepier for her since there was no one else but her and the figure alone. Rin narrowed her eyes more.

The figure was finally closed enough for Rin to take in its appearance. It was just a person, male. Rin calmed a bit, knowing it's not some creature that could freak her out. But he was suspicious.

The closer he got, the more she could see clearly his appearance. He has silvery, white hair tied up in a ponytail. He was wearing a plain white polo shirt, a few buttons unbuttoned on the top, a loosely tied black tie around his neck and black pants. He was holding a cigarette in his hand on his side, while the other was tucked in his pocket. His head was held down low, hiding whatever expression he had. He…

Was the exact same man.

An image of her parents lying dead with a man standing in front of them flashed in Rin's mind.

"_That man…"_

Rin stopped dead on her tracks, her eyes widened as a sweat rolled down to her cheek. She gulped. She felt as if the world stopped with her, staring wide-eyed at this man. She could see the man smirked, showing off a fang. He got closer to Rin until they were side by side. If you watched closely. _Real _close, you will see him stopped for a brief moment.

"_See you soon," _he whispered, this time, stopping as he bent so that his mouth was facing Rin's right ear.

"_Kagami Rin" _and with that he resumed walking as if nothing happened, leaving Rin dumbfounded, before rushing to her home, beating the record of the world's fastest man ever.

When she reached her house, he dipped her hand in her pocket, fishing for her keys. Once she found them, she pulled it out, fumbling a bit with her shaking hands and unlocked her door, then placed her keys back in to her pocket. Closing her door behind her, she went straight to the kitchen and grabbed and orange. Orange.

Orange was all she needs at that moment to lessen down her fear.

That man… he couldn't? How could he know her name?

"No…" Rin murmured, popping a piece of her peeled orange into her mouth. A small "meow" made her snapped out of her trance. Rin jumped in surpri Rin glanced down and her cat was looking up to her. Rin smiled, pushing away her thought aside. At least she has something that could cheer her up.

"Hey, Len-Len! Did you miss me?" Rin crouched down to pet her cat. She scratched the spot behind its ears, in reply, her cat purred and licked her hand. Rin giggled.

"It tickles, Len-Len!" Len only licked her more in response, making Rin giggle more. Rin pulled away to throw her trash, with Len following her.

Rin threw her trash and wiped her hands on her skirt. She needs to change. She went upstairs to her room, Len following her behind. Rin giggled.

"I'm going to change my clothes, Len. Wanna join?" and that stopped Len from his tracks. The poor cat spun around and ran away. No way was he going to experience a half-naked Rin twice. And this time might not be half.

Rin shrugged. She went in and changed. She browsed through her cabinet for clothes to wear. Shorts. Dress. Shirts. Blouses. Pajamas.

After what seemed like an eternity, Rin found a decent one to wear at home, a simple white dress with some blue stars decorating at the bottom part. Nodding with her choice, she began to peel her clothes off herself, replacing her uniform with her dress. Fixing it a bit, Rin threw her clothes in the basket sitting inside the bathroom. It was meant for dirty clothes so that she could wash it during weekends. After that, Rin grabbed a small mirror on her desk. She stared at her reflection. She fixed her bangs, tucking it behind her ear to avoid it from getting on her face. It's getting really long.

'_I'll some hair clips soon, when I have the time'_ Rin thought, sighing.

Rin remembered her encounter with the man.

'_How did he… he know me?'_

When she got down, she was surprised to see Rinto in the living room, watching TV

"Hey, Rin" Rinto waved his hand, without really looking at his sister.

"Hey, why're you early today?" Rin asked. Rinto turned to her and pouted.

"Aw, no 'Welcome home' or a hello kiss at least?" Rinto pouted. Rin sighed as she shook her head.

"Fine. WELCOME HOME, MY BROTHER DEAR!" Rin curtsied, holding both sides of her dress as she bowed her head, for effect.

"Kiss?" Rinto teased as he got up. Rin laughed.

"We're not kids anymore, Rinto" Rin wagged her finger on Rinto. He just chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Want do you want for dinner?" Rinto asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Anything. So, why are you early?" Rin asked as she sat on Rinto's spot from before.

"Boss said I should go home early today. Don't know why" Rinto replied.

"I see" Rin replied absentmindedly as she browsed through the channels.

"Oh and Rin,"

"What?"

"Don't leave the TV on next time, kay?" Rinto poked his head through the kitchen door to look at Rin, even though knowing that Rin won't look back.

"Whatever" Rin grumbled. Rinto, satisfied with her answer, continued to prepare their food for dinner.

Inside, Rin was trembling in fear from her early encounter with the man. She browsed through channels that could soothe her mind, but was not even paying attention. She tightened her grasp around the remote as she gulped. Rinto was in the kitchen so, he won't notice.

Little did Rin know that Len was watching her the whole time with a worried expression.

* * *

Ah, here they are again, with Rin and him sleeping on their shared bed. As usual, dinner for Len was fish again. He couldn't really complain, I mean, fish was supposed to be cats' most favorite food, right?

Len sighed, he jumped down the bed. Somehow, he couldn't sleep tonight. And no, it wasn't because of the movie. He changed the channel right after the terrifying scream went. Len drank some water on the bowl sitting beside Rin's bed.

Rin was the one that's bothering him. Since they got to bed, she was acting strange. She was clutching her pillow, her eyes were shut tight. She even trembles a little. Something's bothering her. Could it be? Just on her way home, he saw her running like her life depends on it, he was even 100% percent sure Rin beat the world record for the fastest runner ever! She even fumbled with her keys, dropping it twice even.

When he went to kitchen where Rin went, he just saw her chewing on some oranges. Maybe to soothe her down was Len's option? But, she really did freak out a little when Len meowed. Guess that's the evidence that something really did happen.

Len really wanted to ask her if she's okay or, what was wrong, just to reassure. But, it'd be harder for him to be successful with Rin freaking out more with a talking cat. Can't let that happen

Len looked up on the bed where is master slept. She finally got asleep a few minutes ago. He was glad that she's finally asleep, but mad for whatever's bothering her. If it was _him_? How? He couldn't track him that fast? Then again…

Len looked down at his collar. He has tried endless times trying to take it off. He failed them all.

'_With this… He can track us anytime, anywhere'_

Len sighed. There's no end to this madness… With a tracker hanging around his neck.

_Tap. ._

Len shot up, shocked and surprised by the sudden sound. He splashed some water on himself but, no matter. His eyes darted at the window, knowing by all means that it came from the window.

'_Rei'_

Len grumbled. What now at this kind of hour? Either way, Len made his way to the window, unlocking it, it took about an eternity and all his might to open it, upwards. But he was able to open it an inch… that's all.

Trying again, Len opened it TWO inches this time! What an achievement! But, the window finally opened when an unknown force helped him. He was quite obvious. But who?

Len was at loss at words as he stared at the Rei in front of him. What he saw was not the cat Rei he was with yesterday. What he saw now was a boy with jet black hair with bright amber eyes crouching at the window sill.

"No. Way"

The boy smirked.

"Yes way"

Len could only stare at him with wide and confused eyes.

"Oh, and Len?"

"Y-yeah, R-Rei?"

Again, he smirked.

"I brought company"

And indeed he did. On his right arm (**A/N: he was using his other arm to hold onto the window to balance himself**), he held two cats. One was green, about Len's size, whose tail size was twice as Len's. Its fur on its cheeks were thicker that makes it look sharp and, of course, its fur's thicker than Len's around its head and neck. The other one, about twice as Len's size, was purple. Its tail was incredibly, long. His fur around his head and neck were pulled back and tied with a purple tie to hold it back with a small ponytail. However, both were unconscious in Rei's arms.

"No. Way" Len's eyes were twice as wide as before right now. (Note to self: Words Of The Day: **NO WAY**)

Rei smirked once again. Len's face was quite amusing to see right now.

"Again, yes way"

* * *

**Oohh, cliffy! Hehehe! I know you guys hate me for the ever so late update… I hate myself too. But I hope this chapter makes it up to you… Or not. Anyway, I realized that none of you guest what anime I got the school name from. So yeah, I got it from K-ON! And the uniform design was pretty much alike, but I made a few differences to make it more… different. Anyway, I, myself, have never once before read a fic wherein Len (Or Rin) turned into a cat until… yesterday. I read one and I was like, 'WHAT?!' Look, I don't know there were fics like that and now, I could call myself as a hypocrite. Why? Since, in my profile, you will read a line wherein I hate people with NO originalities. And I am one of them… But, I'll add my own twist to make it… different from the others. And I already found one difference: Here, Len's not the ONLY one who's a cat. A lot are. Yeah… Such a pathetic excuse. Again, sorry for the late update. I'll make it up to you by updating the next chapter fast! Or…**

**OH WHO CARES?!**

**OrangeBananaRiLen's OUT!**

**CAPESH!**

**Len: -sigh- When are you going to make me human? **

**Evil laugh. **

**Soon…**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: ARGH, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS… AS IN REALLY SORRY! I KNOW, I'M A TERRIBLE AUTHOR… BUT, AS YOU CAN SEE, SCHOOL'S IS A TERRIBLE PAIN IN THE ASS. IT'S OUR LAST SEMESTER SO, WE HAVE LIKE, TWICE ACTIVITIES THAN BEFORE… WHICH SUCKS REALLY. ANYWAY, BEFORE I START, I HAVE JUST READ SOME OF THE REVIEWS AND, UNFORTUNATELY, ONE OF YOU HAVE MISTAKEN THE OTHER CAT AS MIKU… I'LL JUST NOT MENTION THE NAME BUT, TO THOSE WHO HAVE MISAKEN THE GREEN CAT AS MIKU, I'M SORRY BUT, ****THE GREEN CAT IN THIS STORY IS **_**NOT **_**MIKU BUT IS INSTEAD GUMI.**

**I'M SORRY IF I HAVE CAUSED SOME MINOR CONFUSION TO SOME OF YOU. I HOPE THIS FIXES IT.**

**ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY,**

**DISCLAIMER: DO I HAVE TO?**

* * *

Silence.

Everything around Len seems to just go slow right now.

How? _How?_

How did Rei changed into a human? It's impossible… The effect shouldn't wear off just _yet_? He expected it to wear off but not just _yet._ Maybe, a few years from now? But, he, himself, didn't even know when or how the effect will wear off. And he barely remembered when he had become a cat. But, they were together back then, they were together when they were _changed_. Shouldn't he be **human **as well? Right now? But, how come he's not? Unless, the effects haven't expired yet. Yeah, that could be it, yet how come Rei changed? He remembered somebody saying that, when one of them becomes human, the other should be human as well.

Then how come he's still a cat?

Questions were swirling around in Len's mind right now.

How? How? How?

'_It's not fair'_ Len thought gloomily, he's shoulder slumped, his tail dropped as if he couldn't even move it in the first place. His eyes fixed on the floor.

"Len…?"

Len glanced up at the boy before him. The boy that _was once _a cat… He can't believe it, just yesterday he was the same specie as him and now? It's… just too much to take.

"Y-yeah… I-I'm fine" Len squeaked.

A lie. He knew. A complete lie.

'_What have I done to deserve this?'_ Len thought with a sigh.

Len had allowed Rei to get in and is now sitting on the soft, plushy, orange carpet that Rin had placed in case Len would somehow sleep on the floor in the middle of the night. Along with their new companions, who were still unconscious, were sleeping peacefully beside Rei, while Len was sitting across from Rei.

Rei was wearing a plain white shirt and baggy black pants folded at the end so that reached just above his ankles. However, Rei wasn't wearing any shoes to protect his feet. A few scratches and dirt adored around his feet to his ankles due to traveling, barefooted.

"So…" Len started, glancing at whatever he could see first, his head still held low.

Rei raised a brow. Len was never the first one to make up a conversation. Unless it's something important, which it is right now.

"How… How did you, Rei?" Len asked, finally looking straight into Rei's bright, amber eyes. Rei looked at Len's eyes. Hurt, determination, depression, sorrow and a little hope, all merged in that blue eyes of his.

'_Straightforward as always Len'_ Rei thought with a tiny smile.

It took a whole minute for Rei to process his answer, placing a hand on his chin and closing his eyes as he placed his other hand on his knee, sitting Indian style. Humming to make it look as if though he was thinking _hard._

A minute passed and Len still didn't get his answer from the one and only person who _knew _the answer.

Even though he was getting impatient, he stayed in his cool and calm state. Waking up a groggy Rin would mean suicidal if she found Rei in her room.

Len groaned, using all his will power to NOT punch him right here, right now, right on his pretty boy face. He wouldn't want to wake Rin up, would he? No matter how much he would love to see Rin whacking a broom on the so-called intruder's head as Rei run around in circles, avoiding Rin's deathly attacks with her sword of death. A.K.A, the broom.

Len fought back a chuckle because of the mere thought, focusing on the topic right now instead of just, laughing around.

Finally, after what it seems like eternity, Rei finally opened his eyes and looked straight into Len's eyes, seeming ever so serious. In fact, this is the only time he had seen Rei serious as this. Len gulped as he moved a bit forward, leaning his head further, his ears bent in a manner that is most used by canines. His tail held high as he lend his ears to Rei.

"…I don't know"

…

That's it?

_That's it?_

**THAT'S FREAKING IT?!**

A vein popped on Len's forehead as he snarled at Rei. The hell did he just said?! He even lost his balance! Landing face first on the floor. (**A/N: I was kinda imagining Inuyasha while I was writing this. LOL**)

Rei suppressed a laugh from escaping his mouth, tears visible to both sides of his eyes. He immediately grabbed his own mouth, trying his hardest not to laugh. How could he NOT laugh when he just witnessed the famous Len's first ever fall? Now that's what everybody would pay to see.

Len grumbled, sitting up as he used his paw to fix some fur on his… well, entire body. A shade of pale pink emitting on his cheeks due to embarrassment. He glared his hardest at Rei. Yet, even though he used his best glare, it would look nothing but a mere brush on the shoulders because the blush's not really helping. It's more like a drag.

A minute passed and Rei's quiet laughs finally subsided. Giggling in the process of remembering the humorific (**A/N: I have my very own dictionary. LOL. Yeah, it's not really a word. Just for fun**)scene.

He opened his amber eyes, wiping off some tears that had occasionally fell during his good laugh and saw Len's flushed face.

'_Cute'_

And he ended up staring at Len for the whole night.

Nah, just kidding. Besides, a kitty Len is a cute Len. A human Len is a cute-ish, hot Len. Not that he's thinking that Len's hot. No, that would probably what fan girls would think.

Moving on,

Rei cleared his throat, glancing at whatever he could see first. Before his eyes landed on the small, vulnerable body lying on the orange bed. Her blonde hair splayed messily over her pillow, her back facing him.

She is in the same position when he first met her. Len's master slash owner. He hasn't seen her face yet though…

"Rei…?"

Len's voice broke Rei's trance. Instead of just glancing, he happened to stare at a certain person without them knowing. Heck, they are even _sleeping_. He suddenly felt like a stalker.

Rei removed his eyes on the sleeping blonde, focusing on the small cat in front of him instead.

"Yes, Len?" Rei grinned sheepishly, showing off his pearly white teeth. Even though he's already human, his teeth are the only evidence that left proof that he was a cat once.

Len eyed Rei warily. What was that about? He glanced at the sleeping girl on the bed. They have done this before, when Rei was a cat. But now that Rei's human, it felt weird. Why was he staring at her back then anyway?

'_No, he barely knows her' _Len thought.

Len shook his head, getting rid of whatever he had on his mind. He would think about that later. He need to find the answer to his question before.

_How._

He need to. With or without Rei's help, he'll do it.

"Len,"

Len looked up from the corner of his eyes at the mentioned of his name.

"What?" Len grumbled. He have no time for Rei's jokes right now.

"Look, I was just kidding back then" Rei said, shifting his position to a more comfortable one.

'_Again, I have no time for jokes' _Len grumbled, sitting back up to his old position.

Propping himself up, Rei leaned onto the drawer, ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of the handles pressing against his back. He bent his left leg, using his left arm to hug his leg against his chest, while his right leg was splayed on the floor.

He shut his eyes for a moment, rolling his right shoulder, making a cracking sound as she sighed and groaned in content. A fair sign that he was tired.

After doing the same treatment on the other shoulder of his, he finally sighed and opened his eyes. This time, showing full seriousness as it was focused completely on Len's, his mouth was set in a thin line, his messy, jet black hair framing his face. His face was firm, composed and calm. Showing something Len has never seen before. He just hoped that he's not fooling around this time.

"Len, the reason why I turned to normal was them" Rei used his thumb as he pointed beside him, where lay the two cats. Both still unconscious, snoring ever so silently.

Len's eyes narrowed in confusion as he stared at the sleeping duo.

Rei let Len take his time. He knew quite well that this is all too much for him. Who wouldn't anyway? He would feel the same thing.

Watching Len as he stare at the sleeping duo, he observed every expression he made. At first, Len was shocked, seeing his eyes widened that it looked like it would pop out of its sockets anytime now, then came his confused face; his furrowed brows as he narrows his eyes at the duo says so. Then came the realization.

After what seemed like an eternity, Len nodded in understanding. So, they were involved in this in the first place.

"Continue" Len murmured, his eyes fixed completely on Rei's amber ones. Rei nodded back.

"It would be better if they explained so themselves. They weren't able to explain much to me-"

As if on cue, the green cat groaned, opening her eyes halfway, before shutting it again. Blinking repeatedly. Len and Rei focused on her, their eyes wide in expectation.

Sitting up, the green cat groaned as she look between Len and Rei, her eyes half-lidded. Blinking again, all evidence of tiredness and sleep were gone as she perked up.

"Len! Rei!" she whisper shouted. Sitting up from her spot as she trudged forward towards the astonished, blonde cat.

"LEN!" the green cat exclaimed as she gave Len a tackling hug, causing them to both fall over. With Len on the bottom while the other cat on top, her short, front legs wrapped around Len's neck as she snuggled on his chest, purring quietly as she did so.

Len was shocked by the sudden interaction. He blushed lightly, as he tried to get away from the cat's death hug.

"H-Hey! G-Get off!" Len said, trying his best to push her away from him. Which the cat, stubbornly disobeyed.

"No!"

Len groaned, irritated as he just gave in the hug.

Rei, who was watching them, grabbed the green cat by the nape of her back, ignoring her protests as he did so and lifted her up, so that she was eye-level with him. She glared at him, while Rei simply stared.

Len was thankful that he could finally breathe again. Sitting up, he placed a paw over his chest to let out a shaky breathe.

"Let me go, Rei!"

"No way, Gumi"

"Why not?!"

"Just no"

"That's SO unfair!" with that said, the cat with the name of Gumi, continued to trash around in Rei's grip. Rei just ignored the trashing cat and shifted his gaze towards the other cat, who was still lying unconscious. Rei sighed, staring hopelessly at the sleeping cat as he shook his head.

Len mirrored Rei's action at the sleeping cat. Len looked up to Rei's arm, seeing that Gumi have finally stopped and joined their staring-at-the-sleeping-purple-haired-cat contest.

"Gumi" Len spoke, making the said cat looked down at him, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes, Len?" Gumi smiled.

Len sighed once more, before glancing at the bed.

'_She's still asleep'_ Len thought.

"Why don't we take this outside" Len said, already standing up and heading towards the opened window-the one which Rei opened. With Len giving 0.1% help.

Len leaped on the nearest branch on a tree which was close enough for even a stalker or a thief to climb. He'll be ready for that soon. If something like that ever will happen.

Rei followed suite, with Gumi tucked under his arm while he grabbed the purple cat by its collar (**A/N: all cats wear those kinds of collars. With their names and number and all. Like Len's**). It's amazing that he's still asleep instead of choking.

Len, being new to tree climbing, was waiting for Rei by the branch.

In all honesty… Len's afraid of heights.

…

Nobody knew of course. Not even Rei, no one but he, himself. It would be embarrassing to admit it, right?

Waiting by the branch, seeming calm and relaxed as he sat on the branch, but in the inside, Len was freaking out. Why would he suggest such a thing, anyway?!

'_I should have thought out of it first…'_ Len grumbled in his mind.

Carefully leaping off the window to join Len, Rei finally caught up with Len, his hands full of the said cats. Rei raised a brow at the sitting Len.

"What?"

"I'm just waiting for you," Len said, averting his eyes to the ground below him. A knot was forming inside his stomach as he silently gulped. Wishing that Rei didn't notice that.

His wish was granted… This time.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Rei asked, scowling. Saying that he's irritated.

Len glanced up at Rei from the corner of his eye.

"What's with the sudden change of attitude, Rei?" Len asked with a scowl as well.

Rei groaned at the question, answering rather loudly,

"It's NOT easy being a _cat_-sitter, Len! Especially when one of the cats trashing around while the other as sleep as if he DOESN'T care if I drop him or not! Heck, I might just drop him right now!" Rei answered, an irritated look plastered on his face.

It's true though. Gumi has resumed her trashing around, hence, scratching and gnawing whatever she could grab with her mouth, causing pain. While the purple cat sleep, paying no mind that, with Gumi's trashing, Rei's grip on the said cat was slowly slipping.

Len was shocked at first with Rei's sudden change of behavior, but was quickly subsided with a glance below the ground.

Len signaled for Rei to jump, nodding his head towards the ground. Rei looked down, a few leaves that had dried out were scattered on the ground with some twigs. Rei scowled.

'_Today is SO troublesome'_ Rei complained in his mind.

After all those years, Gumi still annoys him to the peak.

Rei grunted one more time before jumping down two stories above the ground.

With the little time left, Len quickly clanged onto Rei's shirt, sinking his sharp teeth into the fabric. He was to grip onto the shirt with his paws as well but, gravity prevented it. Making Len's eyes widen as he trembled and squeaked almost too quietly.

Rei landed swiftly on his feet, crouching. Holding a stunned cat, a sleeping one while the other was merely alive. He made no noise or what so ever, just a quiet snap of a twig on which he had stepped on when he landed. His head was head low in a way that you couldn't see but a mop of jet black hair.

A ninja, if you may call it.

Len stumbled backwards. He had released his death grip on Rei's shirt –which he is quite sure that the shirt was torn a bit. He really needs to control himself.

Rei chuckled on Len's action. Smirking as he did so.

"So, Mr. I'm-so-afraid-of-heights, what's the big deal to send us down here all of a sudden" Rei asked, trying his best not to laugh, but failing ever so miserably.

Len glared.

"I'm. Not. Afraid. Of. Heights." Len hissed through clenched teeth. Rei, however, just shrugged.

"Whatever you say" he mumbled, standing up. Still carrying Gumi and the other one, he finally dropped them hard on the ground, not caring whether they are hurt or not. Just merely letting them out of his hands.

Once and for all.

Gumi , with her cat instincts, was able to land on her feet, stumbling a bit so often as her paws made connection to the dirty ground. However, the other one failed.

The purple-haired cat landed right on his face with a loud thud. Making him jolt wide awake, dirt was plastered on his face, an irritated expression visible to the once peaceful one.

"The hell was that for?!" He yelled to no one in particular. He glared up at Rei, his eyes flaring with fury. Rei, however, merely shrugged, ignoring the cat's protests and complaints. Rei walked up to Len's side, crouching down beside him.

"I could've broken an arm back there, you idiot!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake Gakupo, stop fooling around! You should thank Rei for letting you fall two feet on the ground instead ofletting you fall on a _two-story_ house!" Gumi yelled as she punched the cat, whose name's Gakupo, hard on the head. Making a huge bump.

"What was that for, Gumi?!"

"To keep you wide awake!"

"Well, thank. You. Very. Much. _Cousin_." Gakupo sneered. Emphasizing the word 'cousin', saying that she was and still the worst cousin ever. (**A/N: which, we all know she isn't. Gumi's awesome**)

They would have continued their argument if it wasn't for Len, who cleared his throat. For attention. And in instant, Gumi and Gakupo's voices died down to a minimum as their eyes went to the blonde's.

Gakupo raised a brow.

"Len?"

Rei snickered. "Who would it be else, dumbass?"

Gakupo glared at the snickering Rei. "Of course I know! It's just that-" Gakupo shifted his gaze from Rei to Len. "-His tail is still short as ever"

A vein popped on Len's forehead.

* * *

Gakupo was lying on the ground –insert swirly eyes here- , motionless. His fur was messy and full of dirt and twigs, his small little ponytail was almost out of its tie. Three bumps were visible on his head.

One for Gumi, one for Rei and one for Len.

Gumi sighed, trudging over her cousin, she nudge his side.

"Wake up, Gakupo" Gumi recite over and over again until he was finally conscious.

Gakupo let out a groan, his eyes fluttering open. His vision was blurry at first, seeing a green blur in front of him, and then finally went to clear. Seeing a frown on Gumi's face means he had done something stupid. And stupid I mean dumb.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again, Never mention Len's tail" Gumi wet over to Len and Rei, who were both sitting by the tree.

"So, what makes you want us to go down here? The carpet was pretty comfy even" Gumi asked, a pout visible on her cute little, cat face. Len looked at her on the corner of his eyes, his face blank and emotionless.

"It'll be bad when Rin wakes up. Especially when she'll find two strange cats and a total stranger in her room" Len explained, shifting his gaze forward. Gumi tilted her head to her side. "Who's this 'Rin'" Gumi asked. Len stayed quiet, his gaze never faltering. Seeing that Len won't answer, Gumi looked up at Rei.

Rei, feeling some eyes on him, looked down to see Gumi with a questioning look.

"What?"

"Who's 'Rin'" Gumi repeated.

Rei looked down on Len, who was staring at nothing in particular.

"She's Len's owner. The blonde girl who was sleeping, that's her" Rei explained with a sheepish grin. Gumi's mouth formed an 'o' before grinning and nodding at Rei.

"So, Len, weren't you asking how I got back?" Rei asked Len and almost in instant, Len looked up at him and nodded. Rei smiled.

"Well, they're awake. Ask them"

Len stared at Gumi, then to Gakupo, who was sitting across from them.

"Well?" Len grumbled.

Gumi sighed, shaking her head. "Len, you really need to work on your manners more" Gakupo nodded in agreement.

Len groaned before sighing, closing his eyes, he asked again. "Could you _please_ tell me how Rei got back?"

"How got back what?" Gumi smirked, standing in front of the now irritated Len.

"HOW HE GOT BACK TO HIS HUMAN SELF, IDIOT!"

"… Told you he still lacks manners" Gakupo stated to the stunned Gumi.

"Just tell him already, guys. He hasn't got all day, you know" Rei sighed, leaning against the tree with his arms crossed behind his head. Len nodded in agreement.

"Fine" Gumi groaned.

"Rei, hand us over the bottle we gave you" Gakupo said as he neared the group.

Rei fumbled in his spot as he dug his hand to his back-pocket, searching. After a few seconds, Rei pulled out his hand, holding a crystal-clear bottle with a size of a thumb. It was covered with a small cork with a small tie-like ribbon to hold the cork securely. The inside was like regular water with a blue tint in it and was half-full.

"You mean this?" Rei held out the bottle using his thumb and forefinger.

"Yup, that's it!" Gumi exclaimed, puffing her chest out in a proud manner.

"We were searching our way out when we found that in some random office" Gakupo explained, his face now full of seriousness.

"What happened?" Len asked in curiosity.

"We were escaping from the building. We were in the hallway when we passed by an office" Gakupo explained.

"Nobody was there so, we decided to explore" Gumi added with a shrug.

* * *

_**/~FLASHBACK~/ GUMI'S POV**_

"_Hey, Gakupo, what's this?" I asked my cousin after a few minutes of searching. We were currently inside a room, which we assumed was an office. The office table in the middle and a shelf at the side makes it look like an office. Nothing much was in the room, so, exploring the room would be a piece of cake._

"_What did you got?" Gakupo, my cousin, asked as he eyed the said item on my hands._

"_That's why I'm asking you, genius" I said with a roll of my eyes._

_Together, we both eyed the said item on my hands._

_It was nothing merely but a small bottle, really. With the size of a thumb. The inside however, was a bit weird, it looks like a regular water, yet it has this blue tint in it that makes it look so… crystal-ly._

"_Where did you find this, Gumi?" Gakupo asked._

_Thinking back, where did I…?_

_I snapped my head up when I finally remembered where I found it. I pointed a paw above the shelf._

"_I found them above the shelf. I whole bunch was there too" I grinned. Gakupo nodded as he made his way up, stumbling bit on each layer of the shelf. I followed behind._

_Once we reached the top, we saw a whole box of bottles like the one I'm holding over my mouth. Well, I have seen it earlier._

_I watched my cousin's eyes widen as he stared at the bottles._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_G-Gumi… read this" Gakupo said as he stared on the box._

_I didn't notice it earlier but now, I see his point. In front of the box that held the numerous bottles, there was a written name. It was a bit blurry, must be over the years of being up here, but other than that, it's was pretty much readable._

_There was a silhouette of a cat inside a circle. Hence, a sign that has something to do with cats. Then, next to the silhouette read '__**Reversal**__'._

…_Huh? Well, whaddya know?_

"_Hey, Gakupo…"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Do you think this has something to do with the rumor?"_

"_What rumor?" He asked, not even one last bit taking his gaze off of that sign._

"_You know, the rumor about the reverse of the effects. Like, 'From cat to UNcat' rumor"_

"_Oh" My cousin then shifted his gaze to mine._

"_Len"_

_One word. One name. But hey, it gives a thrill. Why not? I mean, Len was far by most, the longest living 'cat experiment' together with Rei. Those before them died… For some reason. That's why those two are the one who like, who hasn't died yet in years!_

_Besides, who doesn't want to visit some old friends?_

_They need our help anyway, whether they like it or not. Hehe._

"_Let's go, cousin" I smirked._

"_Right behind ya, cousin"_

_**/~END OF FLASHBACK~/**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

* * *

"…So, that's what happened to you two?"

"Yep!"

"Hmmm" Rei looked thoughtful for a while, and then looked down towards Len, who is also deep in thought.

"So…" Len started. All pair eyes went to Len when he spoke.

"Does that mean that… Rei took it?"

Everyone nodded with a straight face.

"So…"

Len look up at them with a glint in his eyes.

"I can… Turn back to human?"

Again, everyone in the area nodded, with Gumi and Rei both having huge, sheepish grin on their face, while Gakupo gave a small smile.

Len can't help it… He grinned, showing off his teeth. Sharp.

"Yes!"

Everyone cheered along with him, sharing huge smiles and grins.

"So, Len" Rei started.

"Hm?"

"Drink up" Rei handed over the bottle, half of it remaining. A sheepish grin displaying on his face.

"Yup" Len nodded as he took the bottle from Rei.

Rei assisted Len in drinking the liquid until there was no more left. Upon gulping the last drop of it, Len staggered back, licking his lips. It tasted no more than water. A few seconds passed and still nothing happened. Len became nervous. Was it only effective in one use?

"Nothing happened" Len said, doubt full in his voice.

"Just wait" Rei said with a smile. Len looked at the cousins, both having smiles on their faces. Maybe he should be patient then…

A minute passed and nothing still happened. Len sighed in defeat.

"Guys, nothing ha-" Len was suddenly cut off.

'_It hurts… It hurts… So much'_ Len thought as a sweat rolled down his face, even his fur can't hide the sweat. Len was shaking and trembling all over. He can't move an inch of his body.

'_W-What's happening?!'_ Len thought before everything turned blurry in Len's eyes.

Len couldn't focus. Everything was a blur. Everything. The voices around him were life far away in distance.

'_Really… W-What's…? H-Happening'_ was Len's last thought before he succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

**Yeah, yeah. I know you guys hate me for being as usual. But I am here to inform you that I will not be able to update this week or next week due to our exam. Yes, I know. A total killjoy. But don't worry, I'll try to write from time to time. And I tell you, the next chapter is the one that you've ALL been waiting for… So yeah. That's it for now. See ya~!**

**Peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hey... uh... Been a long time now, hasn't it? Anyway, I apologized for the late update. I hope that this would somehow... I dunno, enlighten you? Heh. Oh well.**

**Disclaimer: Never do, never will.**

* * *

Rin groaned for what seem like the hundredth time as she shifted in her bed. She lay still, narrowing her eyes at the ceiling for no reason at all. Her blanket was strewn all over the floor, and she didn't seem to have any plans on fixing it. Her pillow was long gone under her head to join her blanket. Rin held her orange plushie tighter over her chest, her sleeveless shirt hinched up a bit to reveal a small part of her abdomen.

Turning her head, Rin glared at her clock, its neon color seeming a little too bright for her taste. Rin narrowed her eyes even more at her clock, the time almost mocking her.

_9:18 A.M_

Rin sighed. Closing her eyes, she rubbed her temples to sooth her thoughts. It was no secret to Rin that luck was never on her side these days. In fact, it was almost like, _mocking _Rin with the sudden turn of events.

Just last week, her cat mysteriously vanished into thin air. It was night time, and she swore that her cat was here during that day. And then, before she knew it, the next day, her cat was gone. _Poof_. Just like that. Of course, the fact that her beloved pet was gone worried her. She had bursted out of their house, clad in nothing but her PJs -consisted of nothing but a plain, sleeveless shirt and short, puffy shorts- making her brother worried. But she paid no heed about it. When she did return, empty-handed, she was full of scratches, a small splinter and a small bruise on her thigh. One could imagine what happened to her looking like a complete wreck. Without any thoughts and exchanging words her brother rose into action, mending her. Rin skipped school the next day after finding out that she somehow twisted her ankle. And she wondered how she even got back home. So, she spent her day all alone, just like she always does. Then the next news was a bit shocking to Rin when her brother came back. Her brother, Rinto, lost his job because of his absence the day before, when Rin was out searching for her pet. Guilt washed up to Rin mainly because it was her fault. But still, Rin felt anger on whoever was Rinto's manager. It was only a _day_. And he has a pretty good reason why, so why go all of a sudden to just fire him?

Rin sighed, even now, she was still guilty about her brother losing his job because of her. And yet, in the end, Rinto just shrugged it off, saying it wasn't her fault. Of course, Rin refused to believe that.

So, here she was, lying on her bed, her brother gone to find another job to fend themselves. Although Rin knew it would take a while to find another one soon.

Without much any choice, Rin stood up from her bed. Looks like she won't be going to school today, with her waking up late.

Getting out if her room, Rin went downstairs for a glass of orange juice, clad in an orange shirt and black shorts. Hummimg in her way, Rin Made her way towards the kitchen.

Once she reached said place, Rin noticed an orange post-it note on the fridge's door. Quirking a brow, Rin went towards the fridge to retrieve the note. Must be another _'I'll-be-back-soon' _note left by no other than her brother. Stopping in front of the fridge, Rin took the note and started reading it.

_'Breakfast's on the counter._

_Be back around noon._

_P.S: Get dress later. We're going out_

_-Rinto'_

Rin furrowed her brows in thought, _'Where are we going?'_, Rin to thought. With a shrug, Rin dismissed her thought and instead, Rin glanced on the counter and, just like on the note, Rinto did prepared her breakfast. A plate with a strip of bacon and two pancakes greeted her eyes. The aroma, reaching her nose for the first time she came down, her mouth began to water as her stomach agreed. Putting the note aside, Rin opened the fridge, getting a pitcher of orange juice as she got herself some glass and poured her own.

Settling herself on a chair, Rin devoured her food in the fastest way she could possibly eat. Looking no more than a flash of blur, gulping it down to her throat. And in just mere minutes, Rin was finished.

Taking a deep breath after eating like a bear, Rin grabbed her glass of orange juice and gulped it down. Its sweet taste soothing down her throat after devouring down her food like she hadn't eaten in days. Pulling away from her glass, Rin licked her lips as she set down her glass together with her plate in the sink. With a nod, Rin decided to clean it up later and went back upstairs to her room.

* * *

Opening her door to her room, Rin cringed slightly at the sight, a frown forcing its way on her lips. Old clothes were piled up in the corner of her room, her bed was a complete mess, unfinished homework piled up on her desk, dust evident as some food wrappers loitter all over the floor. Rin knew that her room was probably a bit messy, but not _that _of a messy. How come she didn't even noticed it before? Rin surpressed a groan, a scowl visible on her features. Staying in bed for the whole weekend wasn't a good idea after all.

With a growl, Rin stomped her way back downstairs and grabbed the broom sitting somewhere. It didn't matter where she found it anyway. She just wanted to finish cleaning it once and for all.

* * *

Rin sighed as she flopped down on her bed, feeling the comforting mattress on her back. The cleaning tired Rin, for sure. And there is no lie that it drained her energy to a half. Okay, maybe more than a half but, you get the point. But still, Rin can't help but feel proud in her handywork. Because of her, her room was dust-free and is now well-organized unlike before, it looked like a hurricane just passed by.

After resting for a few seconds, Rin stood and readied herself some fresh new clothes. If she wanted to replenish back some of her energy, a nice, long bath would totally be the best solution. And Rinto said that they'll be going out for a while, might as well get ready.

Stepping in the bathroom, Rin turned the faucet for the bathtub. She was tired, so, sitting down was a better idea than standing up. And so she went for the bathtub instead of taking the shower. Stripping down her clothes, Rin plunged in the bathtub; relaxing into the cold sensation. A sigh of content escaped from Rin's mouth as she started playing with the bubbles. Giggling as she popped each bubble with just a tap of a finger.

Plunging deeper so the water reached her chin, Rin tilted her head back; closing her eyes as she relaxed, a tinge of pink on her cheeks.

It didn't take long for Rin to enjoy her bath as she heard the front door opened and closed with a slam; making Rin jumped, splashing some water out of the tub.

"Rin? Where are you?" a voice called from downstairs. Rin recognized the voice immediately, it was her brother. Rushing out of the tub, Rin grabbed her towel and wrapped herself with it.

Getting out of her bathroom, Rin was about to answer when a knock on her door cut her off.

"Rin? Did you read my note?" came Rinto's muffled voice.

"Yes, just wait for a moment. I'm getting dressed" Rin answered, drying her hair with the towel.

"Oh, okay. Just hurry up!" Rinto replied, followed by his footsteps fading downstairs.

With a sigh, Rin pulled her orange tanktop through her head and navy blue shorts. After fixing herself, Rin went to her closet, opening it to retrieve a yellow jacket. Rin picked it because it was her favorite -given by her brother- and it was sleeveless, allowing more air. Putting it on, Rin smoothen out the sleeves of her tanktop poking out of her jacket and left it unzipped.

"Rin!"

"Yes!"

Rin sighed on her brother's lack of patience and went towards her mirror. Picking up her brush, she started brushing her hair in a hurry, to keep her brother from waiting too long.

Once she was finished, Rin hurried dowstairs, where she saw her brother waiting in the living room, watching T.V -occasionally, changing the channel. When Rin stepped in the room, Rinto quickly glanced at his sister, observing her attire. A small smile tugged on his lips when he noticed her sister wearing the jacket he gave her for her birthday.

Rin watched as her brother stood up from the couch, his eyes still fixed on her attire. Rin inwardly groaned, her brother was more like a 'father'. Always being over-protective of her. Even though it could be sweet and nice and comforting sometimes, it can be a bit "over-rated". As her brother finally gave her a nod of approvement, Rin let out a sarcastic sigh and rolled her eyes, making her brother narrow his similar eyes at her.

_"_Honestly, Nii-san, you really need to trust me more" Rin said with a playful smirk as she went to the front door with Rinto following her. With a scoff, Rinto replied,

"What? Don't want your ever-so charming of a brother take care of his clumsy of a sister?" Rinto replied as he ruffled his little sister's hair from behind.

Rin slapped his hand away as she turned to face her brother, a playful grin was placed on his features. With a pout, Rin retorted.

"I'm not clumsy!"

"Yes, you are"

"No, I'm not!" Rin yelled, annoyed as she tried to punch her brother with her fist, only to end up tripping over and stumbling forwards, ending up in her brother's arms. Startled, Rin refused to look up. Either too shocked and too annoyed. Probably both.

With a smirk, Rinto straightened Rin.

"Yes, you are" a vein popped on Rin's forehead as she punched her brother square on the face.

"NO, I'M NOT!"

* * *

Rinto rubbed his left cheek, trying to sooth down the pain as he winced. His sister sure can punch. And he felt bad for whoever got involved with Rin, underestimating her was a no laughing matter.

_'But still,' _Rinto thought as he looked at his sister, her arms crossed in an irritated manner, a pout visible on her features. A smile tug on his lips, _'She's still young'_.

Noticing her brother looking at her, Rin glanced at her brother. The hand on his cheek was now lowered to his side as he gaze down at her. Annoyed, Rin growled.

"What?"

"Nothing"

"Then what are you staring at?"

"At you, if it isn't obvious enough"

Rin groaned as she restrained herself from punching her brother again.

"Shut up"

"... And what if I don't?"

"I'll slit your throat open" Rin said. The threat seemed serious and... Well, threatening for others but, Rinto knew better. With a smirk of his own, Rinto replied.

"I'd like to see you try, my _dear _little sister"

Rin stopped dead on her tracks, Rinto did too after a few steps forward.

A strange, violent, almost dangerous aura erupted from Rin's form, making the passbyers cower and distance themselves from fear. It took every fiber of Rin to NOT strangle her brother right now due to annoyance, her lips and eyes twitching dangerously as she scowled.

Rinto, alerted by this, tensed. He didn't mean to annoy her sister that _much._ The last time he made Rin like this... He ended up unconscious for hours and a _real_, throbbing pain on his head. Rinto shivered at the memory. Raising both of his palms, Rinto backed away slowly, surrending.

"H-Hey! I-I was just kidding, Rin! Don't go Killer-machine at me!"

A frown made its ways on Rin's face, restraining herself from strangling her brother. Besides, the idea would be effective if people wouldn't see her. There would be a lot of things to cover up when someone sees her. Taking a breath, Rin relaxed and glanced at her brother, who's slightly shaking. Rin smirked at her brother's cowardice. _'Ironic how he is always protecting me yet, he's afraid of me. Idiot' _Rin thought with a smirk. Looking around her, Rin noticed that some people were giving her suspiscious glances before they go on with their lives. Rin scoffed, _'Nosy bastards' _she thought.

Turning her attention to her brother, Rin asked him a question that she so wanted to ask in the first.

"Hey, Nii-san, where are we going?"

Rinto looked at Rin, her anger was completely vanished in just one moment. Rinto was glad for that. But, getting back to the question, well, he was expecting tha. But it has to be a surprise.

Rinto offered a smile, "Can't I just hang out with my dear little sister for awhile?".

Rin was a bit startled by the question. Having to balance school from work, Rinto never really spend much time with her. Only during holidays or, some time. Even though he gave more time for work than school, he still struggles to keep up. Rin felt bad for her brother. She did missed those times when they were younger. They would be protective of each other, then argue, then they would make up like nothing happened. Just like now.

"No..."

"Then I don't see a problem" Rinto exclaimed as he grinned.

Grabbing her arm, which made Rin jump, Rinto began to drag Rin down the road. Rin, startled by this, just let her brother drag her towards a very familiar path...

_'Wait... I know this place' _Rin thought as they turned a corner.

Turning to another corner again, Rin found themselves in a _very _familiar place.

In front of them was a small pastry shop It was just a normal store for everyone, but not for Rin.

Rin's mouth hang open at the sight before her as a memory came rushing in her mind. Rin tried to speak, but no sound came.

"Do you remember this place, Rin?" Rinto asked with a smile as he glanced at his sister, his smile growing wider by an inch at the sight of sister, her mouth hang open in disbelief, her face flushed as her eyes held a glint of happiness in them.

"A-All this time..."

"Yup" Rinto replied as he stared at the pastry shop.

He and Rin used to come here when they were young. Rin loved this place, always so delighted whenever she gets to eat something new. They usually go here everyday, hang out for awhile before leaving. Somehow, the store got low on bussiness and was closed until further notice. But, it never did open. They suspected that the government was going to destroy it for the land area.

Until now.

"When...? How...?" Rin muttered, knitting her brows together as she looked at her brother in confusion.

Rinto glanced at her sister before shoving his hands in his pockets and stared back at the pastry shop. Nothing much changed; the low roof, yellow and black stripes wall, the counter up front with a glass that lets you choose which cake you want, a few tables here and there with some yellow cloth on top together with a vase sitting on top, with two chairs in each table.

"I heard from some guys in my work that the store was restored after 5 years -just last week. They said that some rich couple bought it." Rinto said, offering his hand at his sister.

Rin took his hand as he led them inside the shop. Almost immediately after they got in, Rin's eyes widened. They have new ones, yes. But, the problem to Rin is, they all look delicious. In fact, unlike before, the cake looks so delicious like they all came from some sort of a high-class restaurant. Before, it looked simple, lacking some food designs or, presentation. But it was still delicious. Now, it both _look _and taste delicious, maybe even more! Rin can't wait.

Rinto led them at the counter, letting his sister choose her own food as he chose his. He watched he sister while she ponder on which cake she should choose, pressing her palms on the glasss, her face a few inches away from the glass. She looked like a kid.

Rin jumped with excitement as she finally decided which cake she wanted to eat. Probably the one thay looks delicious the most. Clutching her brother's sleeve, she pointed towards a cake with two layers, in the middle was some mangoes piled by two pieces. On top were small chunks of mangoes fitted perfectly in the triangular shape. Whip cream was added to the edge as the finishing touch.

It look good. And it'll probably taste good.

Fishing out his wallet, Rinto grabbed some money as he paid the cashier.

But not before changing his order to the one the same as Rin's. He have to try that.

With a satisfied smile, Rin took a good long look at the cashier. She was wearing a yellow cap, as the pastry's signature uniform. She can't see what was under the cap. But to Rin, something was fishy.

_'This woman looked familiar' _Rin thought as she eyed the woman closely. Rin noticed that her hair was white, looking more so like silvery-white. It was long, reaching until her hips and was tied loosely by a red ribbon. Then Rin felt a dawn of familiarity hit her. She knows this woman She was a friend! She was-

"Thanks, Haku"

Yes, her! _Haku. _Exactly what her brother said! A wide smile spread on Rin's lips as she now remembered this woman.

Yowane Haku was the granddaughter of the owner of this very pastry shop. She always spend her day in the shop, helping with the other workers, watch them bake so she would learn. Haku has always wanted to take over her grandmother's shop. Rin and her brother met her on the first day when they discovered the place. Haku was 4 years older than Rin and 2 years older than her brother. Haku had shared her ambition to the blondes, so they were really worried when the shop closed for business. They haven't seen her since. Until now.

"'_Haku?!' _As in, _Haku-chan?!_" Rin exclaimed as she leaned on the counter, her hands gripping the edge in excitement.

Said woman looked up as she met Rin's gaze. Her ruby, red eyes widening in surprise.

"Rin?!" the she looked towards at the boy beside the blonde, who's also blonde. "Rinto?!" she exclaimed.

Rinto raised a brow, his look almost irritated or annoyed.

"You didn't recognized my voice?" he asked.

Haku just grinned. "You've grown. Both of you have grown. How could I recognize your voice when before, it was loud and squeaky like a chipmunk! Now well, I must say, you've improved" Haku said with a sly grin.

Rinto groaned in annoyance. "Chipmunk?!"

Rin waved a hand in the air in a dismissive manner. "Sheesh, Nii-san. We all know it was true. So no need for being offended" Rin smirked along with Haku.

Rinto glared at his sister before turning around to look for a table as he muttered something about 'little sisters' under his breath. Rin paid no mind. Now, she eyed Haku, who in return stole a quick glance on the clock that's hanging by the wall before looking at Rin with a smile.

"It's my break" Haku stated, making Rin's grin widen by an inch. Haku returned the grin with a smirk.

"Now, fill me in"

* * *

"So, Rin, hows life been?" Haku asked as she propped her elbow on the table.

The three were sitting in the corner of the store. Haku got herself a chair from the table next to them since nobody was using it. The two siblings were eating their cake quietly - Well Rinto anyway as Haku and Rin chatted on about their previous news and happenings. Rinto paid no mind; those two were always the ones talking. Don't get him wrong, Haku's his friend. He was just not into girl talk. I mean come on, he is a guy.

"So, Rinto, How are you?"

Rinto looked up from his now empty plate to meet Haku's gaze. Her smirk still present. However, before he could even utter a word, Rin beat him to it.

"Nii-san got himself a girlfriend"

If Haku was drinking something, she would have spit the drink right now and then. A _girlfriend_?! Now... That was... Haku could not believe. This coward, short-tempered, overprotective goof actually has a _girlfriend_!

"How many times do I have to tell you, Rin! She is _not _my girlfriend!"

_'Okay, at least that was what he said' _Haku thought. She then looked towards Rin. Curiousity evident on her face.

"Spill"

"What?! Not you too, Haku! I never had a girl-"

"Not officially, Nii-san. But I can read you like a book, you know. It's obvious you like her"

Rinto glared at his sister.

"Since how did _I _got in this conservation?!"

Rin sighed dramaticslly before answering, "You were in this conversation, Rinto. You just simply do not listen."

"Then that doesn't really mean I was in this conversation!"

"You were. About 15 seconds ago until now"

"Haku's right"

Rinto glared at the two girls before him through clenched teeth. But he knew his look failed because of the heat he was feeling on his cheeks and the girls' sly looks.

_'Curse all the girls in this world who can read boys like an open book' _Rinto thought with a grim look before taking a deep breath and, with a bit of hesitation, nodded his head.

And as expected, Rin smirked that smug look on her face. And unexpectedly, Haku bursted out laughing. She threw her head back as she slammed her palm on the table, all the while laughing.

The two siblings glanced at each before staring at their old friend, laughing.

After a few failed attempt to stop laughing, Haku's laugh finally subsided as she wiped a tear that must've slipped during her laugh. She looked up to see the two siblings staring at her with weird looks.

"I'm sorry... But I just can't seem to somehow imagine Rinto with another girl. Let alone have himself a _girlfriend_"

Rin smiled "I know. But, my brother's all grown up now"

Haku smiled in return, then turned her head to look at the blushing Rinto.

"So, what's your girlfriend's name?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, she is not my girlfriend, Haku" Rinto said with a sigh.

"Then, what's her name?"

Rinto groaned, a frown on his face. _'Girls. Always up for gossips'_ he thought.

"Her name's Lenka. Kagamine Lenka" Rinto said, hoping that they would leave the matter once and for all. Oh, how wrong he was.

Haku's eyes widened.

"Kagamine? As in, _Kagamine?!_" Haku yelled, slamming both of her palms on the table as she stood. Good thing Rin was done eating, or else, her cake would be a history.

Rinto raised a brow in amusement.

"Yeah, why?"

A frown formed its way on Haku's face.

"You don't know? The Kagamine's were one of the most musical-inclined family in the country! They're famous for their musical gift"

This time, it was Rin who raised a brow in amusement.

"Lenka didn't tell us anything about that. And here I was thinking how her house is so freaking big!"

Haku nodded as her face turned grim. And no longer soon that it became a look of pitiness. Haku sat back down on her chair. The store was empty by this time. So, it doesn't really matter if somebody saw her or not. Her co-workers were probably at the back or out, having lunch.

"But..."

"Some sort of tragic happened to the Kagamine's years ago"

Both siblings raised their head in curiousty. They glanced at each before urging Haku to continue with her story. In return, Haku nodded in understanding as she braced herself to continue.

"Years ago, the head of the Kagamine's announced that he will be passing his position to his one and only son. His son was still young when he declared it. Maybe around 2 years old? Or just 1? I don't know." Haku paused as she glanced at Rin. Rinto cleared his throat, urging Haku to continue.

"Anyway, not so soon after the announcement, the next heir... He was..."

"He what, Haku?"

"He vanished"

Both siblings froze right on their spot. They stared at Haku in silence, their throat seeming too dry for them to even speak. After a while, it was Rin who decided to break the silence.

"What do you mean _'vanished'_?" Haku glanced at Rin in the corner of her eyes.

"Vanished. Gone. Poof. Just like that. He just vanished into thin air... In such a young age too" Haku frowned. "Some say he was killed. Some say he was kidnapped. And some other rumors. I don't really know so. For all I know, after the incident, The Kagamine's title being one of the best was slowly fading away. The next heir was gone. And he was his only son. At least, that's what they said"

"What about Lenka?"

"She's probably some relative. A cousin maybe?" I don't know"

Rinto frowned. He didn't know much about his friend's family history. Heck, he didn't even know the Kagamine's. And hearing it all of a sudden is just a lot to take.

"Haku,"

Said woman turned to his direction, his sister doing the same as well.

"How did you know this? Where did this came from?"

Rin immediately turned to the silver-haired woman. Her brother has a point. Where did she got this kind of information. Rin turned to look at Haku, and was surprised to see her smiling a sad smile.

"My granny was a huge fan. She knows everything about them. She always share this kind of stuffs to me." Haku said.

Rin frowned. The way Haku talked about her grandmother... Something has happened. Rin knew. Even though Haku was away all those years, Rin could still read Haku. But, the last time she has seen her grandmother, she was healthy.

"Haku, where's granny?"

Haku's sad smile turned into a frown.

"She died. Heart attack."

#

The two siblings walked side by side in silence. They couldn't help but feel sorry for Haku.

Rin's mind was in a mess. She was curious. She wondered what happened to the so-called heir to the Kagamine family. She wondered if he was even alive. She wondered if he was alive, then, he might be just around the corner. Or, was he dead? Who knows. He was only 2 years old. And yet at the same time, Rin wondered what happened to cause Haku's grandmother's heart attack. Was she even healthy like before?

"Seriously! Hurry up will you!"

Rin wondered what was the Kagamine's next heir looked like.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!"

According to Haku, he was a year and a half older than her. And he was extremely young when he was chosen. Apparently, he was into music ever since he was an infant. There are some like that. Rin knew.

"Rin, LOOK OUT!"

"OOF!"

Rin was suddenly on the ground, lying. Her head was fine, but her arm was in a bit of a pain. But nothing more. Rin noted the foreign weight above her.

Slowly, Rin opened her eyes as she heard a groan of pain coming just above her. And no longer did she saw bright, amber eyes staring at her azure ones.

Rin felt heat coming to her cheeks as she noticed that the said person was a boy. Both of their eyes widened in sudden realization of their position. And in a flash, the boy got up and dusted himself before he offered his hand. Rin took it immediately, dusting herself after he helped her stand. Her brother was immediately at her side, checking for some serious injuries, only to found none. Same goes to the girl with green hair when she approached the boy.

"Seriously, Rei! You're so clumsy!" the green-haired girl said. And in return, the boy glared at her.

"Um..."

Rin smiled apologetically before bowing.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't looking"

The boy turned as he faced her, grinning sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine. I wasn't looking either..." he said. He dusted himself once more before picking up a grocery bag, which Rin assumed fell from when he bumped her. Rin was able to steal a glimpse of what was inside and was surprised to see... Bananas?

Rin glanced at the girl to see her holding a grocery bag as well, but, instead of bananas, it was filled with... Carrots and... Eggplants?

_'What the hell?'_

"Well, we should be going" Rinto said from her side, grabbing Rin's arm.

The two strangers looked up and smiled.

"Us too. I apologized for my friend's clumsiness again." said the girl with green hair, before both of them went on in their lives.

Rin raised a brow as she looked at her brother.

"Weird"

"I know"

And just like that, they resumed walking their way back home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, first, I'm really sorry for the late update. I just had a writer's block. That's all. If some of you thought I was dead, then no. You are absolutely mistaken! Even though I can't promise to update REAL fast, I CAN promise that I will NEVER give up on a story.**

**Anyway, the whole plot starts by next chapter. Yes. That means, THEY'RE FINALLY MEETING XD! Lol.**

**Anyway, keep Haku in mind... She is a **_**very**_** important character here. Other vocaloids will pop out soon.**

**Also, please review. Criticize if you must. And point out the mistakes I have... And if, you're confused with some parts, feel free to ask.**

**Anyway, before I say goodbye, a lot of people have been PMing me about my story 'Blur', while two even reviewed. Even my friends said that I should at least take care of it. Yeah, you could say I was coaxed (though I was tempted myself). Anyway, maybe I'll try to like, make my OWN version of 'Blur". The same yet slightly different. I'll try to... Keyword: Try!**

**Maybe you guys could give a comment about it in your review (if you read it anyway). I don't really know much since it WAS by my COUSIN. So yeah... I'm also having second-thoughts if I should or should not publish the whole story for "Bestfriends Forever" since it was only a oneshot. Not much though... I'll just see to it with you guys. Afterall, you ARE my very source of inspiration to keep going! **

**Ja~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes: Hey guys! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I didn't expect that much reviews! Haha. LOL. Anyway, here's chapter 8!**

* * *

"Jeez, why did I even woke up so early in the morning?"

Rin inwardly groaned. Silently cursing herself for waking too early. And now, Rin found herself in her school, in her classroom, on her seat, looking bored, alone. Her cheek was placed on her palm as she stared at nothing in particular outside the window. Her seat was at the back corner next to the window, allowing her own view at the school's garden.

Rin, although bored, was planning how to tell Rui, or rather invite her to Haku's shop. So that, you know, bond. Besides, they're all girls, so maybe, they could get along with each other. Well, that's a job done for Rin with Haku, but she really hope that Rui would get along with Haku, and vice versa.

Nodding to herself, Rin made up her mind. She would ask Rui at lunch. With a smile, Rin went back to observe the scenery below.

Rin's class was three-stories above, allowing her to see whatever or whoever is in the garden - or the school's backyard. Though, not much students go there to be in fact. Nobody really appreciate the quiet atmosphere. Bugs, insects, worms and such lurking about unseen with those grass and weed. Shrubs and bushes that bears no flowers. And, finally, the stupid tree in the middle of the garden. The tree that would soon be a Sakura tree.

It wasn't much but, Rin actually found the place... Nice. Peaceful, to be exact. She wasn't going to use words like 'beautiful' to describe the garden below. Everyone knows there are gardens better than that.

But, before Rui came along, the garden was where Rin would hang out. Alone. She found the place peaceful because she likes everything about it. She likes the way the grass would brush against her skin when the wind blows when she sits. She likes the way the tree would stand tall and protect her from the heat with its thick leaves. She likes the way that the bushes and shrubs bear no flowers because, she just can't take the smell. She likes the way the wind would blow against her face, sometimes making some locks of her golden blonde hair brush her face. She likes the way that a plain place such as this would give such a peaceful feeling, allowing her to relax and think.

Rin smiled a small smile as her eyes became distant. _'Come to think of it, I haven't been spending that much time there,' _Rin glanced at the empty desk beside hers _'With Rui always bugging me'_. Rin closed her eyes for a moment, allowing an amused smirk graced her lips. _'A handful one she is'_.

"Rin!"

Rin snapped open her eyes, flinching a little at the sudden interuption.

"Rui?"

Rin glanced around, a tad bit surprised that some of her classmates are already here chatting with their friends. She didn't even hear the opening of the door when they came in. Rin frowned a little, annoyed at herself for not even noticng that she wasn't alone anymore. She just hope that nobody noticed her daydreaming...

"What were you doing? Your eyes were closed and you look..." Rui paused, eyeing Rin for a second.

"Weird"

Rin inwardly groaned as she broke eye contact with the raven-haired girl before her as she muttered a small "nothing" under her breath. So much for not noticing.

Rui frowned a little at her friend, but quickly dismissed it as she remebered the news she was about to share to her blonde friend. Rui's amber eyes brightened as she leaned on Rin's desk in excitement.

"Hey, Rin? Have you heard? About a new student?"

"I-"

"Oh wait, scratch that. Have you heard about the new _students_ attending to our school?"

"Rui-"

"I heard that most of them were at our grade. Do you think they'll be placed at our class?"

"Hey-"

"-gasp- Do you think that they're from a wealthy family?"

"Rui!"

Said girl clamped her mouth shut, staring at Rin as she tilted her head to the side. The gesture was innocent, but Rui didn't get it when Rin let out an amused chuckle.

"You really are a handful, Rui"

Rui furrowed her brows in utter confusion as she stared at Rin. Rin noticed her confused look but quickly shrugged it off.

"No, I haven't heard of the new student. Or _students_. And I haven't heard of their grade if they are the same as ours or not. I don't know if they will be placed in our class. That depends on the Student Council. And I don't know whether they came from a wealthy family or not. Sounds good?" Rin let out a smirk when she saw Rui's face red as she glared at her.

"What?"

"You're no fun, Rin"

Rin snorted as she replied, "I know".

Rin's smirk faded as she replaced it with an amused smile.

"So, are these new students attending today?"

Rui's glare vanished in a poof as she answered Rin with a smile.

"Yes"

* * *

"Seriously Rei, hurry up already!"

"I am! I am!"

"Go get your bag, Len"

"Yeah"

Len sighed. Trudging up the stairs and retracing his way back to his room to retrieve his bag.

It has been exactly three nights since the incident and he remembered it as clear as water. He just couldn't believe it. Len raised his right hand to his eye level, pausing for a moment as he gently and slowly clenched and unclenched his hand.

Len sighed, replaying whatever happened that day.

* * *

_Len's P.O.V_

* * *

_It hurts. My head hurts. It felt as if it was going to explode any moment now. Well, of course it wouldn't but you get the point._

_Eventually, the pain in my head didn't get any stronger or weaker. It spread through my arms and legs. Leaving them numb in a painful way._

_Wait... Arms? Legs?_

_The pain in my head got stronger, my head throbs painfully. And I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't stand the pain so, on reflex, I clutched my head painfully with my hand._

_Wait..._

_"__**HOLY SHIT!**__"_

_I can't beileve it! I... I'm... I mean... Hand... How the...?_

_I couldn't believe my eyes. I have a HAND! A HUMAN HAND! How does that sounds like?!_

_My eyes're practically bulging out of my sockets. Wide as saucers. The numb feeling on my arms and legs vanished. But the pain in my head was still there._

_Wait..._

_I sat up carefully and slowly, since the numb feeling was still there. Faint, but still there. Taking a deep breath, I slowly grabbed at the blanket that was laid on me._

_And looked down,_

_Only cover myself back up._

_I swear. I look exactly like Mr. TomatoHead._

_**"**__...I'm freaking butt naked..."_

_**SLAM!**_

_"Oh, Len! You're awake!" Rei greeted as he went towards me, along with a dude who has purple hair which is really long. Although, he tied it up in a high ponytail._

_"Rei, Gakupo" I nodded to each of them as a greeting. The pain in my head vanished, thankfully. But that didn't stop the fact that I am sitting here, NAKED! While these two just go waltzing around._

_Memories of that night, I remember. All of it. But..._

_I turned my gaze at the purple-haired dude. So, how did he change? I thought they only brought one of those... whatever they call it._

_And as if reading my mind, Gakupo answered my question._

_"You were in a coma for about three days. And during that time, Gumi and I decided to drink the extra one we brought with us. We didn't know you will be unconscious for a long time unlike Rei, who was only unconscious for a few hours. The reason why you were out for a long time is unknown. So-"_

_"__**LEN!**__"_

_"__**HOLY SH-**__"_

_"NO! GUMI! LEN! HE'S-"_

_**"**__Let go, Gakupo! I wanna see Len!"_

_Gakupo sighed as he pulled Gumi by her arms out of the room._

_"Not now, Gumi"_

_"Why?!"_

_The elder cousin stole a glance at me before looking back at Gumi. But I swear... Oh yeah I can swear! That gay ass is smirking!_

_"Let go, Rei. Let's Len have his privacy time. He is naked after all" Oh, I am definitely sure that dude's holding his laugh._

_"Oh yeah. Forgot" Rei said as he grinned sheepishly and followed Gakupo out of the room. With a very red faced greenhead._

* * *

Len sighed for the umpteenth time as he munched on his banana. They were going to go to school, much to Rei's disappointment.

Specifically, Rin's school. They'll be attending his previous master's school. After all, Rin's life is going to get upside-down. Whether she likes it or not. Besides, Len held a deep grudge towards the person who did this to him. To Rei. To Gumi and Gakupo. To every single innocents victims.

And all of those just for one small thing. Nothing special really, for Len. Besides, who would want some green useless paper anyway? Who cares if it has an amount? It's only _paper._

"All of this, just for money" Len muttered under his breath before adding "Priceless".

* * *

"Let's go! I can't wait for school!" Gumi exclaimed, while Rei sulked.

"I dunno. According to people, school's a prison for every child. Forcing them to do stuffs. And they didn't even want it! So why force?! They said school is the hell for us, kids. Since Satan wanted to make sure to punish us, and just can't wait for us to die and waltz into hell."

Len rolled his eyes at Rei's statement as he got out of the house they're currently living in. Gakupo had truly planned everything out. His cousin (Len's cousin to be in fact) was the one who bought the house for them to stay. It wasn't huge or big or anything. It fits all four of them together. He could say that it's a tad bit bigger than Rin's but oh well.

"You're probably over-exaggerating Rei. You won't know for sure until you get there" Gakupo said as he locked the door.

As you can see, the four never really had a chance to go to school since their lives has been spent in catnips and catfight. But that didn't mean that they were uneducationed. So, they could cope up.

The four walked closely together in their uniforms, a comfortable silence surrounding them.

Len, Rei and Gakupo are of course wearing the boys' uniform consisted of black pants, the school's trademark dark blue blazer with yellow linings at the edges, under the blazer was just a plain white polo shirt and they each wore a black neck tie. Gumi's uniform was similar to theirs, except the skirt.

You could say that now they're humans, changes were plenty. Of course the most obvious thing is that they're fur-free.

Gumi's green hair was short. Probably shoulder-length. She was wearing this goggles over her head that she bought yesterday with Rei during their shopping trip for food. Gumi was bubbly and cheerful today because the thought of school makes her feel excited. She smiled widely in thought as she walked beside her cousin.

Gakupo's size being the biggest of them all in their cat days paid off. He was well built, lean to be precise and is actually quite tall for his age. His hair was long, reaching his mid back and was tied in a neat high ponytail. Making him look a total gentleman and the air of "genius" around him. Although he was quite smug himself. Unlike Rei and Len, he wore his uniform well. Following the correct posture and all. It made him look like he was a school nerd, but he actually looked fairly handsome. Gakupo held his head high in pride.

Rei and Len were about the same height, except for a few inches taller for Rei. So, in short, Rei was taller than Len, and close to Gumi's height. His hands were buried deep in his pockets, his school bag was slung carelessly on his right shoulder. His messy jet black hair gave him the look of being "cool". Along with his bright amber eyes, close to golden, made him look cool yet cute at the same time. Some of his hair fell to his eyes and that added to his look of coolness. But, with those eyes and that kind of hair, he looked like an evolved cat in a human form. A bakeneko(*) maybe. He wore his uniform a little too careless, his tie crooked, his blazer unbuttoned, one side of his polo untucked, and his frist two buttons on his polo was unbuttoned. He loked like a hot gang leader to be precise. But nonetheless, the idea of school still bore him.

Len was the shortest of them all. He wasn't really short or anything, his comrades are simply taller than they should be. Yeah. Len wasn't faze by the idea of school. He always wonder what would it be like to go to school. Being normal and all. It was troublesome to just go to school in the sole purpose of not studying, but rather protecting someone. He really had no choice. It has to be done, or else a new feline is aded to his collection and a pound is added to his wallet. So, here he was, in this uniform. His blazer was unbuttoned and his tie was loose. The mop of blonde fur before was now a mop of blonde hair. His hair was a messier than Rei's. Don't ask, he tried combing but it go back to being messy in a matter of minutes. Same goes for Rei, but his was messier. His blonde hair sticking out of everywhere. It didn't look bad, actually. It made him look handsome, in a way. Although, the way his sapphire blue eyes shine made him look innocent. Almost like a child. Almost. It made him look innocent yet at the same time, bold. Daring, if you say. Len sighed as they neared the said school. He could see it already. Now, all they have to do ask the principal which class they're in when they get there. Gakupo would probably be their "senpai". According to their theory, Gakupo would be most likely in 3rd year, while he, Gumi and Rei would be in 2nd year.

Len straightened his posture, his mind going back to the photo he saw along with Rei in Rin's bedroom. And he was sure that she, Kagami Rin, is the daughter of Lily and Leon Kagami.

The servants and loyal workers who turned into their master because of their children. The servants of the bastard himself.

* * *

"Okay, class, I want you to settle down immediately!" Kiyoteru-sensei's voice rang through the whole class. Students quickly got away from their friends to their seats. Rin and Rui were in a middle of a game of tick-tack-toe and Rui was losing everytime. So, she was quite relieved when she could finally be free of the game and out of Rin's sarcastic remarks. Rui went back to her seat beside Rin as she listened to the teacher up front. Rin just simply stare out of the window again, bored.

"Okay, everyone, I guess you have heard that we are having new students todays, right?" he paused to allow his students to nod their heads, eager to meet these new students. His brown eyes scanned the whole rooom, checking to see if everyone is present without calling their names. Good, nobody's absent.

"Now, please come in"

The door slid open to reveal three students.

* * *

"The name's Kamui Gakupo. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope we get along well" The purple-haired gave a small bow. He was alone in this class, 3-B. Having being older than the rest, he was a grade higher then.

Whispers quickly erupted, a new gossip forming.

"Now, Kamui-san. Your available seat would be next to Megurine-kun" The teacher, he assumed was named Big Al, said.

Gakupo turned his head to the class before him.

"Over here!" A male voice called.

Gakupo turned his head to the direction of the voice to see a guy with pink hair and bright blue eyes wave at him. Gakupo raised a brow.

_'And Len said I'm freak with purple hair'_

* * *

Silence.

Everyone stared at the new students before them, unsure of what to do or what to say. Rin, now back to Earth, glanced from the corner of her eye to see why everyone's quiet all of a sudden. Rin then frowned.

_'Great, another pretty boy'_

Kiyoteru-sensei cleared his throat "Now, would you please introduce yourselves".

The girl with green hair was the first one to do the talking as she cleared her throat. She beamed at the class. Her smile radiating excitement and happiness.

"Good morning! I'm Kamui Gumi! You can call me 'Gumi' or 'Gumi-chan'! It's a pleasure to see you!" Gumi beamed. Gumi, in everyone's view, was downright cheerful and lively. A fun person to be with. But, she seems gullible enough.

Some of the girls smirked as they glanced at the blonde girl staring out through the window. A plan working in their mind.

The next one was the guy with black hair. He looked downright bored. To death.

"Hey. Kagene Rei's the name. Nice to meet you" He then scanned the room, bored. He stopped on a certain someone. And let out a smirk of his own as he eyed the blondie from yesterday.

Alas, the blonde boy's next.

Silence once again consumed the room. Rin was still watching from the corner of her eye. The boy with black hair was looking at her from the corner of his eye. She was sure. 'Cuz he sure was as hell as smirking. She can't help it. She did just bumped with him yesterday. It was embarrassing. And now, she has to deal with two pretty boys.

Rin groaned. When there's a pretty boy (much less two), there's always bitchy girls.

"Good morning. By the way the name's..."

Rin raised a brow, turning a bit around so she could him fully.

"Len..." the boy then took a deep breath and smirk.

"...Kagamine"

...

She heard it wrong, right? It must be...

* * *

**(*) Bakeneko- a mythical youkai (demon) in Japan with supernatural abilities with those similar to kitsune (fox). It is said that any ordinary household cat may turn into a Bakeneko. A Bakeneko then haunt and menace to those who live in their previous/current household. It can eat human beings, walk on its hind legs, fly, talk, create fireballs, turning a corpse into a zombie, and shape shift into a human form. Though not all Bakenekos are bad.**

**Anyway, thanks to _P__inkutoMomo_ for the advice! I've seen some authors using [*] but, I intend to forget. LOL. Anyway, thanks for all the advice/review and anything guys! Even for just reading!... *sniff* You make me all teary eyed! Haha. LOL. Derp.**

**Anyway, whose excited? Are you excited? I am! Haha. Anyway, review guys. Criticism is accepted. Anything. Oh and, don't hesitate to pinpoint my mistakes. I won't get mad. Even on flames. I'm good with ignoring flames and just shrug it off. So, it's useless to flame. Pft. So yeah. Just don't hesitate if I made a few loopholes or, any a huge confusion. I tend to forget whatever I write... I'll edit it if I found some... But, you're helping. LOL. Okay.**

**Review guys and all. Ja ne~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's notes: Hey, guys! Oh! Lookie look! I updated early! HAHA! LOL! Anyway, I was browsing in YouTube when I found "To You". Sang by Rin and Len (by yours truy ;D) and I just can't help it! I LOVE the song! So freaking touching! Makes me wanna cry *sniff*! But of course, my pride won't let me! Hahaha, LOL. Anyway, I apologize for the cussing on last chapter. I can't help myself. It's my nature, foul-mouthed. So, expect more cussing in future chapters 'cuz my fingers are itching to do so. So, chapter 9 everybody!**

* * *

_K-Kagamine?! As in, the famous Kagamine! Just like what Haku told me?!_

Rin was frozen in her seat, eyes wide from disbelief. Though, to anybody's point of view, she was still the same. The smarty-pants who doesn't care about anything, looking out through the window, bored. But, if only they could see her face. She just... She just couldn't believe it. I mean, who would if just yesterday afternoon you're talking about the missing heir to a wealthy family and then suddenly, this boy came waltzing in with the name of the so-called wealthy family. Maybe he's the one? Or maybe he's just some relative? Who knows. Rin turned her head a little that you couldn't even notice.

As usual, new gossips were beginning to rise. But those weren't what Rin expected. Rin frowned.

"... The blonde's cute, right?"

"Yes. But, the dark-haired looks mysterious. I love it"

"Wow, those guys are cute!"

"The girl looks gullible"

"She could be useful for, you know..."

"Yup. She could be my hunchman. A servant, maybe"

A series of giggles then came from the girls, making Rin seethed in anger. This is why she avoided people...

Deciding to ignore them, Rin turned her attention to the newbies. She won't pay attention to those girls anymore. It's not her problem, she won't interfere.

The new students, however didn't seem to hear whatever those witches said. In fact, it seems like none of the class heard, except for herself. She must have a sharp ear to hear them across the room. Or did anybody even payed attention to them? Meh.

"Alright, now, class, I want you to treat them as nice as possible"

_'Well, that seems like a lie' _Rin thought.

"Now, for your seats, let's see..." Kiyoteru-sensei trailed off, scanning for any available seats. His eyes then landed on Rin. Well, at least that's what Rin thought.

It only occured to Rin that, the seat in front of her was empty. The brunette teacher smiled.

"Kamui-san, you may seat in front of Kagami-san"

Rin inwardly groaned.

Len's eyes widened.

_'Kagami...? Rin?!'_ Len scanned the room with his eyes, trying to spot a girl with short, blonde hair. Len finally spotted her by the window, staring at whatever it is outside.

_'So, we actually got to her class'_ Len thought. Funny thing though... Rin looked different. Or, she _is _different when she's at school.

Gumi, unsure of who is this 'Kagami' person, furrowed her brows. No sooner then, a hand was raised in a slow manner, almost like the said person was bored out of his or her mind. A smile went to Gumi's face as she quickly went over in front of this 'Kagami' person.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you!" Gumi greeted as she extended her hand to shake hands. However, the person merely turned her head and gave a slight nod, then went back to looking through the window. Gumi was annoyed, but she wouldn't give up.

She remembers this girl from yesterday.

"Hey, aren't you the girl who bumped into us yesterday? It sure is a coincidence, we get to be in the same school. Same class even! Oh, if I remember correctly, you do owe me an apology" Gumi smirked. Now, nobody would ignore a girl like that. Not with the whole class listening.

The girl let out a sigh before looking at her once again with a blank look.

"Yes, I'm the girl who bumped into that dude-" she pointed her thumb at Rei "Over there, not you. Yes, it is a coincidence. However, you do, in fact, remembered it _incorrectly _because I owe you no apologies. I didn't bump into you and I already apologized to that dude-" she pointed at Rei again with her thumb " Yesterday". The girl then went back to stare out through the window.

Gumi was furious. She just got humiliated. On her first day of school even! This was not how she pictured on how her first day of school would go like. Reluctantly, Gumi sat quietly on her chair.

Rui was watching the whole commotion, a frown on her face. Rui was hanging out with Rin for a week or so now. She never really know, except of what happened to her parents. She always acted distant, sarcastic, blunt, and uninterested. Others think she's arrogant. But Rui knew it was false. Rin, so far, had stood up for her whenever she got bullied. She had helped her when she needed help. She always go to Rin when she's in trouble or if she has some problem, and Rin was always there. She thought of it being troublesome, yes but still, Rin stood up for her. She was thankful about that too. But the fact that every person -especially girls- would always go and spread false rumors about her. They would even bother Rin for no reason at all. Yet, she didn't asked for any help.

Rui made a face of disappointment. Disappointed at herself, for causing trouble to her and she couldn't even help Rin if she's in trouble. But Rui wished that she should open up. Not all people are bad. And she couldn't help her if she wouldn't accept her in a way, so does other people. Like this Gumi person. Nonetheless, Rui knew that the story about her parents wasn't the only reason why she's like this. Sometimes, Rui even felt that it was only the beginning.

But she shouldn't have pushed away a person who just wanted to be friends. That's why Rui's disappointed.

Back up front, Len was shocked. He was staring wide-eyed at Rin. He couldn't... It couldn't possibly be. The Rin he knew was nothing like this, cold, distant and just plain... For the lack of better words, jerk. Yeah, Rin's a jerk. The girl jerk. But that's not the point. The Rin he knew was cheerful, childish, cute, caring, a bit of short-tempered but still. Does Rin always act like this at school? He don't know.

"Well, whaddya know, Len. Guess school is interesting..." Rei mused under his breath so that only Len can hear. Len shot him a glare from the corner of his eyes.

"You and Gumi met her?"

Rei nodded and smirked. "Feisty, isn't she?"

Len nodded, unsure of this _Rin_.

Kiyoteru-sensei cleared his throat. Things got awkward after the conversation Gumi had with Rin. Well, if it is a conversation.

"Kagami-san, I advice you to apologize to Kamui-san and stop using that act towards people" Kiyoteru-sensei with a stern voice. But of course, he got no response. The teacher let out a ragged sigh before placing the new students at the available seats. The darked-haired one was placed beside Rui, while the blonde one was across the other room, at the back corner, where those gossip girls are seated.

Len frowned in annoyance. Great. He's surrounded by girls who do nothing but gossip.

_'I wonder how purple-freaks's going?'_

* * *

Class was done and now, it's lunch time. A good time for the students, good time for the teachers and bad time to those who sell at the school's canteen.

Gakupo inwardly sighed. So far, he fit in. No fights or gossips. Just this very loud pinkhead.

"So, Gakupo, wanna hang out with us?" Luki said as he waited patiently for Gakupo to fix his stuffs.

"Us?" Gakupo qustioned as he eyed Luki with a raised brow. And right after Gakupo asked, two people neared him. Or, most likely, Luki.

"Hey, Luki. Let's grab some lunch before the cafeteria gets full again" A boy with blue hair with eyes the same deep blue color said. Funny, winter's over and yet he still wears a scarf. He looks like a goof to Gakupo with that sheepish grin of his.

A girl with short brown hair and matching eyes came next to the boy, a hand on her hip as she smiled. The girl look rebellious on first glance but Gakupo could sense a friendly atmosphere around her.

"Hey, guys. This is Kamui Gakupo, the newbie" Luki pointed at him for the people. The blue-haired dude grinned as the girl smiled as she wave a small "Yo".

"These guys are Shion Kaito and Sakine Meiko. They're my best buddies" This time, Luki pointed to the two people as Gakupo gave a smile and a nod.

"So, lunch everyone?"

As soon as those wods escaped Luki's lips, a series of screams and shrieks followed by laughters rang out in the hall. The three shared a knowing look while Gakupo stared at them, confused.

"What's going on?" Gakupo asked as he stood, joining the three. Luki sighed as he turned towards the bluenette, ignoring Gakupo for the moment.

"Looks like your brothers are creating quite a ruckus again" Luki sighed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Tch, you Shions sure are bothersome" The woman, Meiko, joked as she playfully punched Kaito's arm. Kaito frowned before exitting the classroom and out to the hall.

"Let's go, purple bean" Meiko joked as she followed Kaito.

Gakupo gaped at the woman who just stormed off. _Purple Bean?!_ Even his cousin wouldn't call him that. Luki chuckled as he motioned for Gakupo to follow him out.

He couldn't wait to see what caused such a ruckus.

* * *

"COULD YOU BELIEVE THAT?! THAT GIRL JUST HUMILIATED ME! I WAS JUST MAKING FRIENDS AND SHE JUST HUMILIATED ME!"

The two boys along with Gumi were on their way back to the class after buying themselves some meat buns. They've been listening to Gumi complain, fume and complain. Apparently, her first minute in her first day of school was bad for her. Rei was enjoying the moment. Watching Gumi fume and to be able to tease her about it was an awesome start for Rei. Len however, kept silent the whole time. Ignoring the fuming Gumi and a very amused Rei.

"Man, Gumi. That girl didn't seem bad. Plus, what she said was true. She was just blunt. I'm sure she didn't mean to make you..." Rei trailed off as he made motions with his hands on Gumi.

"This" Rei finished with a smirk.

A vein literally popped on Gumi's forehead. "SO YOU'RE SIDING WITH HER?!"

Rei smirked. "... I don't know..."

"DIE IN HELL ALREADY, REI!"

Rei laughed at Gumi's behavior. He is soo loving this school. However,

A series of shrieks and screams, followed by laughters was heard, making Rei stopped laughing, Gumi to shut her mouth, and to snap Len out of his daydream.

"What was that?"

"I don't know"

"It sounds like its from upstairs" Len said.

"Upstairs? Isn't nii-san's class upstairs?"

Len shrugged.

"Lets go"

* * *

"Ne, Rin-chan, aren't you a little bit, I dunno, harsh to that girl? She was just trying to befriend you"

Rin, with Rui tagging along, were leaning against a window in the hall, staring out in nothing in particular. Rui was munching on her pork bun when she asked her blonde friend, who was munching on her meat bun.

Rin shrugged. "It's not my fault she was embarrassed. She _thought_ that it was embarrassing, making her embarrassed. So, it wasn't really my fault".

Rui pouted, analyzing the sentence for a moment before answering, "Well, you were the one who made her think like that. So it's -lets say partly, your fault".

Rin paused, proceeding to chew on her meat bun. She admits, she did went a little bit too far. But she won't say that it was harsh. What she did wasn't harsh, she was just...

"I didn't act harsh. I acted like some sort of a jerkface"

Rui choked on her food. Coughing a little to ease her throat, she stared at Rin as if her skin turned red and two more arms popped out of nowhere. Behold, Four-armed Rin.

Rui shook her head at the thought and just focused on Rin and, as usual, Rin's face was blank, void of any emotions.

Rui was about to argue back about her not beidng a jerkface when they heard a scream and some shrieks from upstairs. Rui nearly had a heart attack from the sudden scream while Rin, on reflex, quickly went upstairs to see what the heck is going on.

Rui quickly rushed to follow Rin. Besides, she was curious. They could discuss some matters later.

"It beter not be those Shion brothers" Rui muttered under her breath, following Rin up the stairs.

* * *

White.

Everything was white.

Gakupo couldn't see a thing. He was searching for Luki, who mysteriously vanished from his side.

Just right after when he and Luki got out of their room, everyting was covered in white. And then he lost Luki. But Gakupo was sure that he was not alone. He can hear some shuffling noises and some yelps from other girls. Probably surprised themselves.

_'Dammit. What in the world is going on?'_

Just when Gakupo opened his mouth to call for Luki, a spect of that white thingy got into his mouth, tasting it.

_'What the-?!'_

* * *

Gumi coughed and coughed. Rei and Len were beside her, coughing as well. The three of them just got upstairs and was looking at everywhere only to see white, white and white.

Just what the heck is going on?!

"Come on, let's find Gakupo. His class is here. Maybe he knows whatever it is going on" came Len's muffled voice since he covered his nose with his sleeves. The two followed, raising their arm so that their sleeves are covering their nose and went to find Gakupo.

Right after Len and the others left their area, Rin and Rui came in and arrived here in... Here.

Rui's eyes widened at the sight before her, white. She pulled out a handkerchief in her pocket to cover her nose.

"Don't over-react. It's just flour" Rin said as she walked through the hall, searching whoever is this culprit to pull such a prank like this. But either way, Rin was positive the flour won't last.

Rui followed behind Rin in the flour-covered hall, leaving all the investicating to Rin because lets face it, Rin's a better detective than her.

* * *

A guy with red hair, along with a blonde one and another with green hair, was patiently waiting for another good victim to appear that match their choice. Hiding in the dark was one of an assassins and ninjas' best abilities. Hiding in the light filled with flour was the Shions' specialty.

...

Silence...

...

The three knuckleheads sat by the corner where no one would notice them, waiting for their ninth victim patiently. The redhead was holding a bucket of water, ready to be tossed, while the blonde one was holding a vacuum, its mouth pointed upwards.

A few minutes later, the three heard some footsteps approaching.

Getting ready, the three held their stances. Aaaannnddd...

_Aha!_

"**CHARGE!" **the redhead and blonde one followed suit right after the greenhead's shout. Dumping the bucket of water on the said person and the blonde one turned the vaccuum cleaner on to...

See those pretty underwears under those skirts.

"_RUI! LOOK OUT!_"

Unfortunately, the one that they were supposed to hit wasn't the one who got hit. The friend of this so-called Rui pushed her out of the way. Only resulted for her to get dumped by the water.

Unfortunately, the vaccuum cleaner didn't do its job correctly unlike the previous ones. Instead, it blew the flour away.

And they could see everything.

The three turned to look at who was the one who took the hit.

And dammit was she hot when she's soaked.

* * *

"_RUI! LOOK OUT!"_

Len, Rei and Gumi turned to the direction of the voice. It was loud and clear. Meaning the said person is near.

Taking a few steps back, they heard a grunt followed by the splash of water.

Len felt a sudden gush of air hit him. Only, the air seemed... hot.

Then all of a sudden, the white thing that was covering the hall vanished. Everything was clear. They could see everything. The first thing Len noticed was the three look-a-like, a redhead, a greenhead and a blonde, standing by the side.

Then, the person who was sitting on the floor all soaked up.

Gumi's eyes widened.

Rei's jaw dropped open.

And Len could feel the heat rushing to his face.

* * *

"_RUI! LOOK OUT!_"

Gakupo immediately rushed towards the voice. Maybe, Luki and the others would follow. I mean, they were interested in finding out the culprit. Plus, the woman, Meiko, did said something about that guy's -Kaito- brothers.

As soon as he got there, the white thing, flour was swept away by a sudden gush of air.

The first thing Gakupo saw was his cousin, staring wide-eyed at something, along with Len and Rei and a dark-haired girl by the window.

Gakupo raised a brow in surprise. He didn't expect Len and the others to be here. Maybe they heard those screams and shrieks? Possible. They were loud.

_'Then again...,'_ Gakupo noted as he raised both of his brows _'Why is Len's face so red?'_

"GAKUPO!"

"OI! PURPLE BEAN!"

A vein popped on Gakupo's forehead.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _'PURPLE BEAN' _FOR, WOMAN?! IT SOUNDS LIKE I'M _MR. BEAN _WITH _PURPLE HAIR!_"

Luki chuckled at Gakupo's reaction as they neared him as Meiko just sweatdropped. Kaito ignored them and immediately went towards the three guys standing idly by the side.

"Seriously, guys. You're getting me in trouble! How many times do I have to tell you to stop-"

**"THERE THEY ARE!"**

Immediately, a group of angry girls approached them. They were half soaked and they seem to be clutching the hem of their skirts, as if it would burst and reveal whatever is under...

**"**_**PERVERTS!**_**"**

It didn't take long for Kaito to know what happened. And sooner than you know it, he joined the group of angry girls, ready to strangle his perverted brothers.

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

Everyone halted, stopped in the middle of their actions. Gumi and Rei glanced at each other before Rei went towards to help the dark-haired girl stand up. Len jumped a bit, unaware of their current situation. He averted his eyes away from the soaked Rin, with her clothes clinging onto her curved body and her skirt clung tightly on her thighs...

Len shook his head and frowned. Yeah, what a gentleman he is.

Gakupo and his friends turned their gaze to the woman before them, standing with her arms crossed and a deep scowl on her face.

The appearance of this very woman took Gakupo's breath away.

"It-It's the student council president, Megurine Luka-sama!" one of the girls said.

"Onee-chan?"

Gakupo glanced at his newly, recruited friend, Luki, then back at the woman before him. Both of them have the same pink hair, except that the woman's hair was long, reaching down to her waist. Gakupo noted the way her hair shine in the light, almost like it's glowing. Both of them have the same blue eyes. Excpet hers is so deep as the ocean could get. Gakupo also noted the fire in her eyes, blazing.

The woman was breath-taking.

Plus, she is the Student Council President.

And she's Luki's sister.

...

Well damn.

"Luka" Meiko greeted with a wave, in which the woman, Luka, nodded in return.

Luka went towards the soaked blonde, her hair swaying gracefully behind her back. She bent down and grabbed the girl's arm and helped her stood up.

"Are you okay, Rin?" said Luka.

"Yeah. Thanks, Luka" Rin said as she hugged herself to avoid freezing to death. She shouldn't have left her blazer in her room. Blast this luck.

Luka nodded and turned towards the three brothers, who was trying to escape by tip toeing their way out of the distracted people. Luka narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Where do you thing you're going?" the boys froze on their spot and immediately, the girls started complaining.

"Kaichou(*)! Those three are pulling off some pranks again! They even went as far as peeping! Those perverts!"

"Yes, Luka-sama! They even did their famous Flour Bomb!"

Well, that explains the white thingy.

Luka groaned as she pointed towards the three, "Akaito, Kikaito and Nigaito! Detention for you three" she then turned towards the bluenette "Kaito, make sure to inform your mother. Or else I'll do it myself". The bluenette nodded, while the three screamed in agony.

The horror of Mrs. Shion is beyond terrifying.

"Come on, Rin. Let's get you dried up" Rin nodded as she went besides Luka, oblivious to the pair eyes that were placed on her.

"Now, everybody go back to your class. It's almost time. Luki?"

"Yes, onee-chan?"

"I'll leave the rest to you"

Luki nodded.

"And you there! Stop gawking!"

Gakupo averted his gaze.

Meiko snickered.

"Let's go, Rin"

Rin glanced to see Rui if she was alright. She was standing with the greenhead girl along with the dark-haired boy. _'Good, she's fine'_. Rin was about to follow Luka when she caught the blonde boy's gaze on her.

He was staring at her differently. It was strange though, they only met yet she can't help but feel as if those eyes were familiar. Narrowed and sharp. Almost... '_Catlike_' Rin thought. And yet Rin can't help but feel lost to those eyes. It was calm and relaxing, makes her feel at ease. And he was staring at her differently. Was that worry? Concern? But why? Rin didn't know.

As soon as Len finally noticed that he was staring, he averted his eyes elsewhere. Rin was disappointed, but didn't show it. She turned and followed Luka.

They started walking away and Len just wanted to go back to his cat self and snuggle into Rin. To feel that warmth that he so missed.

* * *

"So, how's your brother? He's been skipping class since last Friday" Luka asked. She knew Rin because she was her brother's classmate. And the only one who knew of their situation in school.

"He's looking for a job. He got fired in his last one"

Luka glanced at the shorter girl "Why?"

Rin looked down, guilty again and blaming herself all over again "Because of me... I was searching for my pet, and he waited because he was worried... He took care of me after" Rin paused, scowling. "I was a wreck when I got home. Injured and all. Nii-san got fired because of that... Because of me"

Luka had a grim look on her face. Rinto was her friend, but she wasn't all that close to his sister. Yes, she treated Rin well and all but, there's always a wall between them. She remembered Rinto saying something about Rin that just made her feel like, help her. The girl has been through a lot, and Luka being herself, is determined to at least help her with her problem, if not solve it.

_'Rin is a kind of person who takes all the guilt to herself. She's a handful and a bit of paranoid but she's all I have left, same goes for me to her. But, the fact of what happened to our parents is the start of all things. And until now, she takes the blame all to herself. She needed a shoulder, so she sought for a friend. She did found one, but, her friend turned against her. She was Rin's best friend. And Rin trusted her so much. For someone like that to do to Rin makes me mad. But, I rarely see the real Rin these days that's why I would do everything. Even for just a glimpse... But it pains me to see Rin like this. Yet, she takes the blame. Saying she was a bad friend...'_

Luka remembered Rinto's words to her. All nothing about himself, but his sister. Luka's face saddened. For someone so fragile, so... young. It pains her too. This girl have too many sorrws, and she took it all to herself.

_'She must be strong' _Luka smiled ever so slightly.

"It's not your fault"

Rin looked up at Luka with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"I said it's not your fault, so just cheer up. I'm sure he would feel sad if you're sad. So, cheer up. For him" Luka said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Rin nodded, ending their conversation. For a while, it went quiet again, save for their footsteps. Until Luka decided to break the silence again.

"So, what do you think about those new students?"

An image of the blonde boy staring at her with those concerned eyes popped in her mind.

Rin smiled a small smile.

"Fine"

* * *

~/(*Night Time*)\~

"MOM! I'M DONE PACKING!"

"GOOD! NOW, COME DOWN HERE AND EAT YOUR DINNER!"

"YES!"

A girl in her teen years with long flowing hair went down the stairs of their new house and went towards their kitchen, boxes were everywhere, but her mom unpacked the utensils and other stuffs for cooking for dinner.

Her mom smiled sweetly at her.

"Hurry up and eat your dinner so you could sleep early. You have school tomorrow, Miku"

The girl smiled back

"Yes, mom!"

* * *

**(*)Kaichou- president/leader/captain in Japanese language.**

**...Don't say! I know it's a bit of a filler but it's needed. To introduce new characters... And boy were they a lot. I nearly had a headache too, after writing. But oh well, it's all just for you my fellow readers!**

**Also, about Rinto and Luka, when I say they're friends, they're friends. Nothing more. Luka is one of the few people that Rinto trusted, and Luka is determined to help soooo... Yeah. Luka and Rin's relationship is one of the um... 'Acquaintance' crap... yup **

**Now, review an criticize all you want.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: OhmyfuckingGod! I am so sorry! sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! GAAAHHH! I know! I know! I said last time I updated is that I would update a few weeks (or was it just a week?) later... God, I'm pathetic. I'm sorry guys, but, school is just a total ass and being a captain (or leader) in my club is just not helping too. Now that everything is over and activities, projects and homeworks are dying down, I can finally update! ARGH! So, everyone, I present to you chapter 10! **

**Disclaimer: I own everything and all vocaloid shit. Yes, I am rich. NOT!**

* * *

Megurine Luka, Student Council President and a Senior. Well-trusted and respected. Known for her elegance and outstanding beauty. Her intelligence just only adds up more about her extraordinary self. But of course, when there is a positive, there is always a negative.

"Rinto, where have you been? You have a total of five days absence and a tardy as for today. You have homeworks piling on your desk and you have about only a few hours until the deadline. Where in the world were you these past few days?"

Said blonde boy gave a sheepish smile towards his classmate and friend as he sat nervously on his seat, trying his best to hide the fear from seeing Luka's towering figure with her arms crossed. An expression on her face that says no exception. Yes, Megurine Luka is as strict as a mother would to her meddling kids.

"Yeah, sorry Luka for trouble. I'll try to make up about that" he gave Luka a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his neck.

Luka gave a sigh before leaning onto Rinto's desk, a notebook that she was holding before then was shoved towards him. Ah, notes from the lessons he missed. Rinto took it with a grateful smile.

"Thanks"

"No problem"

With a sigh, Luka turned to look at Rinto straight in the eyes, a serious look on her face etched with concern.

"Rinto, you're over-working yourself. Think about yourself once in a while, think about your health. And your sister!" Luka lightly scolded.

"She'll be worried -and not to mention _guilty-_ when you suddenly get sick!"

Rinto gave a small smile, faltering a bit. Leave it to Luka to worry about him.

Rinto opened his mouth to speak but was cut off first by the pinkhead. "Rinto, I know what you have been going through. I can help too, you know, so you don't have to suffer or over-work yourself"

Rinto sighed. Yes, he knew. Luka's family own the Megurine inc. Having been one of the wealthiest families in Japan itself, Luka has been blessed with all the wealth. And being the eldest of her siblings, she was the very heir of their family. However, even though she had rejected the fortune right now (being the independent woman she is), she has every right to own a fair share of her money.

"Luka... I appreciate the help but, I can't be foolish. And I owe you too much already," Rinto gave another sheepish, promising grin "But I promise, I would accept it when the time comes"

Luka gave in and groaned in defeat. She would not pester any longer; it was his choice after all. And with another sigh, she stared nervously at Rinto, which made the boy quirk a brow, and sealed his lips to not let out even a single snicker.

"Now, Rinto, I need your help"

* * *

Rin raised a brow as she tried to suppress the smirk forming on her lips.

"So, let me get this straight, that purple-haired dude, Megurine's younger brother's new friend is trying to get his hands on her? And despite his annoying hobbit of flirting, Megurine's actually -as you put it- _not bothered _by it." Rin paused to let out a short chuckle "And now, you want _me _to help you?" she placed a palm on her chest "Dear brother, tell me the reason _why _and _why me_" she stated more than of a question.

Rinto sighed, he knew that she would be asking that. He, himself doesn't even know why too. All that he knows when he just got back today in school after five days of job hunting (weekends not included), is that his sister along with a bunch of new students, got involved with The Shion Trios' prank three days ago. And now, a purple-haired guy likes his pink-haired friend ever since that fateful day and has tried to '_make his way towards her heart' _(as prescribed by Luka when she told him one of the guy's love speeches).

Rin sighed as she watched her brother shook his head 'no'.

"So, what do you -or _Luka _wants me to do? We just had our lunch" Rin gestured towards her raven-haired friend standing beside her by the corridor, shyly fiddling with her skirt.

"I know! Even I'm not sure. But she asked me to tell you to ask his cousin, which is your classmate"

Rin pondered for a moment. Gumi's still a tad bit mad at her, but she owed Luka for letting her skip the rest of the class and go home early before. With a quick decision, Rin nodded.

"About what?"

Rinto shrugged "According to Luka, ways to discourage him"

Rin rose a brow "I thought she doesn't mind?"

"Well, she prefer a more normal way of..." Rinto trailed off, making hand gestures as if you could understand it more than saying it "_Flirting_" he finished. "And she still finds it even a tad bit annoying".

With a sigh, Rin muttered a small agreement before nodding to her brother as he nods back and made his exit. Probably out in search for Luka, he needs help with his piling homeworks anyway.

Rin turned to face Rui with a sheepish smile. "Well, let's go?"

Rui nodded with a smile before following the blonde to their class. When Rin made her way in, Rui was close behind when she felt someone brush hardly against someone.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized.

"Oh, no! I'm sorry for bumping you!" said the person.

Rui noted with fascination at the girl's beauty before her. Long, flowing hair, tied up in twintails, cascading down her sides. The hair color was eye-catching as well, with the perfect shade of teal. Her eyes were in the same shade of teal like her hair. If there was one thing Rui was sure, she have never seen this girl before.

"Are you new here?" she asked with a smile. The girl beamed in return.

"Yes! This is my third day today in school, as well as in the neighborhood"

Rui let out a sound of understanding, in which the girl returned with a smile of her own. The girl then extended her hand out.

"I'm Hatsune Miku, it's nice to meet you...?"

"Rui. Kagene Rui" Rui shook her hand with a smile. And then with nod, the girl -Miku- excused herself and went on her way to who-knows-where.

"RUI!"

Rui jumped a bit upon hearing Rin's voice, before getting in her class once more.

* * *

Gumi frowned. So far, this was not going well in her opinion.

"What?"

Rin sighed. She knew that talking to this girl would be hard, especially when she was a bit 'mean' on her first day. But to hell to it, she already started this, might as well end it.

"I said, your cousin is making Megurine annoyed with his flirting. So, would you be at least be generous enough to tell me something that would him discouraged and give up"

Gumi's frowned deepened. _Generous enough?! _she thought. Even though, Rei was the first one to speak.

"Gakupo is sensitive about his hair. Try mocking him about that and see how he reacts" he grinned, causing Rui to blush.

Gumi glared at Rei "What the hell?!" Rei shrugged.

A sigh caused all of then to halt and look at the person whom they've seem to ignore.

Len spoke up, his blue eyes gazing directly at Rin. "Why are you helping the president? It's not like it's your business. And judging from your tone, you don't seem to care"

"I owe her"

Len quirked a brow "And this is the way you make it up to her?"

Rin shrugged "Better than more troublesome jobs".

Len nodded, inwardly frowning. _She is different. Not as cheery and smiling like before in her home._ Len thought, glancing at Rin from the corner of his eyes, looking at her blank face, his inward frown deepened.

_'She's acting'_ Len thought. But the real question was, _Why?_

* * *

"So, your cousin gets mad when you mock his hair _and _his obsession for eggplants?" Rin rose a brow "Well, he sure is weird"

Gumi shrugged with a smirk "Don't tell me"

Rin returned the smirk as she turned to look at the taller girl "Well, I think that's all. Thanks, Kamui" Gumi grinned "Gumi. Call me Gumi". Rin gave a small smile "Thanks, Gumi". Gumi smiled, the blonde shorty wasn't bad at all; and it was fun having to mocked her cousin behind his back. Plus, she's sure that Gakupo wouldn't take it seriously too, he's too stubborn to give up.

And with that Rin turned to Rui -who was busy talking to the oblivious Rei- and ushered for her to follow her in search for the pink-haired president. Not only for a few steps later, Rin paused before turning to face the trio.

"Kagamine" said boy turned from his view from the window with a questioning look. Rin dugged from her pocket, muttering incoherent words when she pulled out things she didn't need right now. With a smile, Rin finally pulled out something that looks like a... Hair tie?

She tossed the said item to the startled boy, whom managed to caught it. "Tie your hair, Kagamine. You look like a puppy boy when your hair's down. Your fangirls might like it too-" Rin nudged her head to some girls that were caught staring at Len "Besides, I think you can pull it off better than Gumi's cousin" And with a smile, Rin turned and, together with Rui, went out of the class.

Len stared dumbfounded at the item on his palm. He blinked. Fangirls? He glanced up, his blue eyes catching a few girls indeed staring at him and sneaking glances. He frowned. He stared back at the hairtie. Pulling it off better than Gakupo? He smirked, he'll see. But seriously... Puppy boy? Come on. He _does not _look like a puppy boy. Whatever that is.

Nonetheless, a twitch on his lips said differently from his previous thoughts.

* * *

"Rui, stop fidgeting"

"..."

"Stop blushing"

"..."

"Rui, STOP IT!"

Rui jumped, startled by Rin's booming voice. Rui flushed with embarrassment. She was daydreaming again; in the Student Council's room too! Oh my. It wasn't her fault though. It wasn't her fault that she can't stop thinking of _him. His_ sunny, radiating aura and energy. _His_ light attitide went against with _his_ onyx, messy hair and those sharp, mischievous, amber eyes. Those sheepish, and loop-sided grin of _his _is just plain cute and -dare she say it- sexy. And God, don't even get her started with his velvet-like voice that-

"RUI!"

Rui blinked, looking at the glaring slash pouting Rin. She gave a small, sheepish smile "Sorry...?"

Rin sighed. "Okay, fine, tell me, what's bothering you?" at the question, Rui let out a dreamy sigh, in which Rin rose a brow; clearly amused.

"I don't know, Rin-chan... I just can't seem to... You know... _him_" Rui sighed. Rin furrowed her brows in confusion. Those distant looks she sometimes had, those shy blushes, those dreamy sighs and _those _kind of smile...

Yup.

"You're in love"

Rui blinked once. Then twice. And then her face became a tomato. Not really. Just its color. Rin smirked "Who"

"Who what?"

"Who's the guy?"

Rui blushed before mumbling something under her breath.

"What?"

More mumbling.

"What? Louder"

Louder mumbling. But still no.

"What?!"

"...R-Rei-kun..."

...

"**WHAA-!"**

* * *

Miku was enjoying her new school. She absolutely love it here. The school was huge and big, the garden at the back was spacious, as well as the whole campus too. It was clean, spotless, no dirt in sight. The students were kind and polite, the teachers were not too strict either. It was nice. And she love it.

But of course, she have to stay focus on the job. She have to do this.

"Hatsune-san, have you spotted our targets yet?" a voice asked through the phone, her tone says nothing but business.

"I've made it to school. But, so far I haven't spot any of them, Akita-san" the tealette replied through her phone, her voice lowered to the point wherein only she and the voice on the other line on her phone can hear.

"Well, hurry up. Boss is losing his patience"

Miku nodded, "I understand"

"And, Hatsune-san, I have been informed that, two of our traitors's daughter goes to the same school as well."

Miku paused in her walked. "Those traitors from that incident years ago?"

"Yes"

"... Please continue"

Miku heard rustling and shuffling of papers in the background before the woman spoke again "I'm sure you know Mr. and Mrs. Kagami"

Miku let out a small sound of agreement hesitantly. Frankly, she was sure that surname sounds familiar...

"We need you to get our hands on their daughter, Kagami Rin"

Miku stopped walking, stopped breathing, a breeze flew and her wavy teal hair tickled her side. Everything just seem to stop, including the world. Everything.

_Rin-chan...?_

* * *

**A/N: I know. Crappy. Shitty. Crappy and shitty as fuck. Forgive my swearing. That just happens everytime I'm upset or something like that. But really. I'm pathetic. THIS CHAPTER IS TOO DAMN SHORT BUT it'll have to do. Sooo... Yeahhh... Review...? Yeah, review criticize and heck even FLAME! This sucks like BIGTIME!**

**Anyway, I don't know when I'll update next, whether it'll be a fast or slow update. School just love to torture me. But yeah... I'll try not let you guys wait too long. But I won't make any promise, 'k?**

**Ja**


End file.
